No Name Brand
by Sgath Seun
Summary: (WOW Chapter 14) Sorta based around the third movie…except that the Ducks are older and yea. Adam has fallen for Fulton’s younger sister. Ever since the days at the Good Will Games he tried to fight it off his feelings, his friend, his frien
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Nope none of the MD's characters are mine, except Shannon, and others that you don't recognize from the movies. Oh and there are Characters biased on other characters from the movie "Clueless" Don't ask about the combination I just feel like watching the movie and I can't because I don't own it.  
  
Description: Ahh.another lovey dovey story. Sorta based around the third movie.except that the Ducks are older and yea. Adam has fallen for Fulton's younger sister. Ever since the days at the Good Will Games he tried to fight it off his feelings, his friend, his friend who is much bigger than he is, the thought of being pummeled by Fulton is not happy. I really suck at these description things. Just read and reply.  
  
NOTE: POV changes thought out the story  
  
Chapter 1-First day of school  
  
Shannon's POV  
  
As I walked up the street to Eden Hall, I was thinking one of two things, number one, why the hell was I walking to school? And Eden Hall Academy is stupid. I sort of had friends their. Guy (Guy is the same age as me, he's the youngest of the Ducks.or should I say the Warriors now?) is going to Eden, and he's my best friend, and I've hung out with my brother and his friends, Fulton doesn't mind we are kind of close. We look nothing alike, I have light brown hair, and well, I forgot what colour his hair was, (he dies it black all the time) the only feature that we share is we have the same green eye's. As I walked up the steps I could see people much larger than I was, really intimidating.their parents must have bought that for them, I thought snidely. All of a sudden I felt immense pressure jump on my shoulders.  
  
'Hi!' Dean Portman said.  
  
'Hi Dean.could you um.let go maybe I like my posture the way it is thank you.' I am almost the only one who is allowed or does call "Portman", Dean. I just think that Portman doesn't roll off the tongue as easy as Dean does, and I'm lazy.  
  
Dean released the hold he had on my shoulders. 'Sorry.you didn't get a ride either, the old bastard was supposed to pick me up to.'  
  
'Nope, I don't understand.we live in the same place and he has issues with waiting for me.but never mind I know why, Julie.ahhh.'I mocked a old movie "sigh"  
  
'Sweet girl and everything but she makes me loose rides! This trend better not go into winter, I refuse to walk in snow, I did it at my old school, I vowed..'  
  
'I know to never walk in the heavy snow again.you tell me this every time we end up walking together.' Dean said dully.  
  
We both walked into the ivied gates of Eden hall, we stuck out like sore thumbs. Dean has this young Marlon Brando thing mixed with a Trent Reznor thing going on, and I have this Shannyn Sosoman in "Rules of Attraction" thing, it seemed like everyone around us had on something from "The Gap" or "American Eagle". This was both of our first full years in Eden Hall. I came in last year in the end of the second semester and Dean came to Eden in the end of the first semester. I was glad I was walking in with Dean, he's like another protective older brother to make sure that I don't get hurt. (Physically I mean, I have small bones.or that's what I tell people.)  
  
'Come on, I see people, namely Fulton, let's give him hell' Dean said deviously.  
  
'Uh, are you sure I should, I mean I know when you guys are at my house your sort of forced to chill with me but here, you don't..' I began.  
  
'Uh ok then.well whatever, all the more fun for me then.' Dean said kind of fazed, his mind on finding some secret way of causing pain to the bastar.I mean Fulton.  
  
Dean stalked off towards the Ducks, Adam Banks who was facing our direction waved at me from the group of ducks that were growing larger with more of the team filling up the circle. I waved back at him. He's always so nice to me, Guy and Luis always try setting us up, but I think it's just their personal joke to Adam. I kind of feel bad for him, he's always getting picked on for one reason or another, but I don't feel to bad because Adam always gets back at one of them.  
  
'Shannon!' yell Cher, and Dee. They are what people would call self- centered and snobby but really they are the nicest people that go to Eden.  
  
'Hey guy's' I say walking up to them. As we get into general closeness they pull me into a 'Oh my god I haven't seen you in five minute's' type of hug. I normally hate it, but I've gotten used to it, they don't do it often because last year I kind of scared them. They are a year older than I am, they have classes with the other ducks, so it's weird sometimes, I'm in my brother's classes. When I came here last year they were the ones who introduced me into the various group at the school, but I have yet to come into contact with all of the various social groups. But with them I am guaranteed to get to know the more popular of them.  
  
We walked through the large doors of the old school, it was strange being there, I didn't remember anything from last year, and every hallway was strangely familiar and foreign all at the same time.  
  
I walked into my home form late (I had a hell of a time finding it) I was lucky to see lots of familiar faces. Adam was sitting in the back with Guy and his girlfriend Connie, Averman and Luis. Adam was the first one to beckon me over to them. He stood up from his seat and showed me where to sit. 'Over hear me lady' he said bowing. Sweet guy but sometimes I just felt like kicking him. All of a sudden there was a hard smack.  
  
'Damn Luis, I don't like you that way' Adam said in a very annoyed tone, apparently Luis smacked Adam in the bum. Hell I don't blame him; Adam has a nice bum. Luis has a habit of being overly sexual, his preference is women, but he also likes to flirt, just randomly, with anyone, I don't think he realizes what he is doing when he does stuff like that.  
  
Adam's POV  
  
Shannon walked in, she's really.hot, she pretends she's not so that she gets some sort of compliment, she knows she's doing it to, because when she's called on it she turns this shade of red, that's really cute. Most people find it annoying when girls do that, but.I don't know, when she does it, it's just sweet I guess. God I hate using that word. But I don't like her, I couldn't, I'm afraid that if I did Fulton would hurt me, plus I don't think that she would like me in the first place. I've seen her in relationships before and she gets sick of them, I don't want that awkwardness between us. But that same hope is in the back of my mind, the one where one day we get wasted and then.well.we do it. But that won't happen, cause she doesn't drink or do drugs.  
  
The teacher calls attention to the class I'm afraid that the home form teacher has a very rowdy class. Now that Shann is in here it's her and me that are; well the ones who aren't on a constant sugar high. The teacher is handing out the class schedules. I get mine, I read on the top of the paper that has my classes for the first semester.  
  
History, first period  
  
Math, second period  
  
Spare, third period  
  
Art, last period.  
  
I really don't know why I took art, I mainly just doodle, and it's sort of a Mickey coarse for me. But damn, history, I am not good at it for some reason, I am an A student at everything else but for some reason I just blow at history. 'Hopefully Luis is in my class, he's really good at history, so is Shannon, wait, it would be better to have her in my class.' I think glancing over at Shannon.  
  
'Hey, um, Shann, what classes do you have this semester?' I ask.  
  
She grabs my paper from my hand and looks it over, and compares it with her paper.  
  
'Hey! We both have history first period and we have art! This is nifty cool.' She say's in her own little lingo. 'Do you still know your way around here?' I asked.  
  
'Um, no not really, but Cher and Dee, they already said that they would show me where everything is.'  
  
My face dropped, I don't exactly get along with Cher or Dee, I guess she noticed because she said, ' oh but we have history first period so you will have the joy of taking me there every morning, because that is really an honor that few get to behold.'  
  
'Cool' I said smiling, when she says stuff like that I really have nothing to say back, it makes me think that she thinks that I'm this dumb hockey player.  
  
The bell rang and we both got up first. 'What floor is this on?' she asks.  
  
I looked at my sheet, ' um, it's this floor.'  
  
'Great because if it was the first of second floor, I was going to have you carry me.'  
  
'yea then I would drop you down the stairs..' I began  
  
Just as I was going to continue Luis, my best friend who instinctively knows my feelings for Shannon, and insists on discretely tells the entire world about it.  
  
'Hey Shannon, go out with Adam.' Luis says smiling.  
  
My face literally drained all feeling and colour.  
  
'No I can't Luis, because.well.I can't hold it in any longer, I love you! Take me now!' Shannon yells dramatically falling into Luis's arms.  
  
Now I know they're just fooling around, and it means nothing (I hope to god!) but it makes me want too physically hurt Luis, or anyone who flirts with my unclaimed prize. So in defense I grab Shannon by the waist and pull her away from Luis's arms.  
  
'Wait my love! Adam, unhand her!' Luis says in false dramatics.  
  
'No, we have to go to class.'  
  
'Wait what class do you guy's have now?' Luis say's his voice going back to normal.  
  
'History' I say dully.  
  
Luis looks at his course sheet. 'Hey would you look at that so do I.'  
  
'Ok the more the merrier, come on boy's.' Shannon wraps her arm around me by the waist and then without hesitation I wrap my arms around her waist. 


	2. Chapter 2

NOTE: I don't know a damn thing about Hockey, except that there are a lot of hot hockey players, so I'm going to leave out a lot of hockey lingo and say scrimmage and laps a lot.  
  
Chapter 2-Hockey Tryouts  
  
Adam's POV  
  
It was art class, not to my surprise we have obscenely heavy textbooks, even in art class. Yet another class with Shannon, this thought alone is enough to fill my head with really cliché things about girls, namely Shannon.  
  
'So you have hockey today.after school?' Shannon asks, I know exactly what she was thinking, she was trying get me to offer her a ride home, she would hassle Guy but he can't drive yet without a "qualified driver".  
  
'Yea I have tryouts, why does hunny want a ride home?' I say squishing her face. she has really soft skin.  
  
'Yes, yes I do. I have many a heavy book.'  
  
'Well if you don't mind waiting an hour I'll drive you home.' I say, knowing that if she can get a ride home instead of walking with a heavy load, she'll wait.  
  
Her nose scrunched up a bit at the thought of waiting. 'Ok fine I'll wait.' She says and gets up and hugs my head and then kisses it. 'Thank you Adam, you're the bestest.'  
  
---Hockey Tryouts----  
  
'Okay men, another year, that means more work, school work is more heavy, and the hockey practice is more strenuous this year.' Coach barked at us.  
  
I glance around the arena and saw Shannon and a couple of Luis's admirers sitting in the upper stands. Of course Shannon paid no attention to what was happening on the ice. I don't even think she knows how to skate, well Fulton's not that great either; I think it's hereditary. I glanced over at Fulton; he made it look like he was just leaning on Julie because he's her boyfriend but I think it's because he can't stand for to long without falling.  
  
'Hey Banks! Look alive!' the coach bellowed at me.  
  
'Sorry sir' I mumbled.  
  
'Ok, we're going to start out with 30 laps, and then a shooting skills practice.' The coach said and then blew the whistle.  
  
We all entered the change room after a particularly rigorous tryout. Last year Coach Orion seemed angrier, but now that he knows us he is easier going. It made me kind of nervous this year when Coach said that there would be some changes this year because of some of the varsity players graduated and they needed filling up on the Varsity team.  
  
While we were all sitting in the change room Coach Orion came in and gave the speech about grades and how important, and "pine ponies" and playing in his "barn". He has a lot of farm analogies. I wonder if anyone else notices that he has a fascination with farms.  
  
Everyone went up to look at the list I waited until the line had dyed down before I went to see my position. Normally I just look at the top of the list, my name; I couldn't find my name,  
  
'How come I'm not listed?' I asked  
  
'Yes your are.hold on let me see where did I see your name? Connie said scanning for where she saw my name. Here, it is, third line center.wait, you made varsity.'  
  
'Varsity! How could I have made varsity?' I ask myself not realizing I'm asking it aloud.  
  
'Adam, you made varsity because you're an amazing player', Julie said picking up her belongings so she could change in the girls change room.  
  
I was congratulated by a lot of the players, although Charlie seemed a little distant when he congratulated me, I kind of expected it, he's really touchy when it comes to hockey, really competitive. Lately Charlie has become really hot headed, some of us find it difficult to be around him when he's like that, but I think it's because his mom remarried and she doesn't have time for him anymore.  
  
I was the last one in the change room, I guess waiting for the line up to die down was a mistake.  
  
Shannon's POV  
  
Adam is taking a really friggin long time, how long does it take to change? I thought.  
  
'Hey Adam, are you almost done? I don't care, because if your not I'm going to come in anyway and make you go faster.' I yelled through the door.  
  
'Yea ok, I'm almost done anyway.come in there's no one here.' Adam yells back.  
  
I pushed open the door to the locker room, the pungent smell of sweat and other yucky athletic smells bombard me. I looked to the back of the dank boy's change room to find Adam putting his shirt on. Good lord, he has the body of a god! Adam was putting on his white button-up shirt.  
  
'Hey.you ready?' Adam says turning to face me.  
  
'Yes, so.how were tryouts, obviously you made the team' I asked.  
  
Adam looked hesitantly at the floor before answering me. For a minute I thought that he didn't, but that's insane, he is probably the best player in the school.  
  
'Yea, I did make the team, but.I made the varsity team.' He said, with mixed emotions.  
  
I'm not exactly sure what I should say, he is good enough to even make the minors, but that would mean that he would not be with his friends. So I smile and say, 'Adam, that's really cool, I mean you are a really good hockey player.well you score a lot of goals and stuff, I'm not exactly sure what makes a good hockey player.' I should really learn not to ramble. I do that when I don't know what else to say.  
  
'Yea, well I just don't like the fact that I have to play against the ducks in the 'annual junior varsity and varsity game.' Adam says putting emphasis on the annual junior varsity and varsity game.  
  
'Well let's get out of here.it smells' I say before the extreme awkward silence sets in.  
  
'It doesn't smell that bad, and besides it's a manly smell.' Adam says pretending to be overly manly.  
  
'That doesn't say much about Connie or Julie does it?'  
  
'There one of the guy's to me, Adam say's realizing that two members of the team are dating the only two females on the team. Who two other guys' are dating.' Adam says trying to make up for what he just says.  
  
'Uh, wait I have to go to my locker first, then we'll go.' Adam says changing directions in the hallway.  
  
'Oh ok, fine, where's your locker?' I ask praying that it is not to far away, because my bag is digging into my shoulder.  
  
'It's just the second floor.'  
  
I glare over at Adam, and he just laughs.  
  
'It's amazing how skinny you are and you don't seem to do any physical activity at all, you are the laziest person I know, you know that.' Adam says wrapping his arm around my shoulders.  
  
'Ah Adam, you know exactly what to say to make a girl all giddy don't you? And I'll have you know that I do in fact do some physical activity!'  
  
'Oh what's that, getting up from the couch to grab a "Sprite" from the fridge?'  
  
I jab Adam in the ribs with my one free elbow. 'No, I go to the gym and stuff, and I do those tape things that make you all fit.' I trail off.  
  
'Really, You go to the gym? I didn't know that. When do you go?'  
  
'I go at least twice a week.' I say indignantly.  
  
We got to Adams locker and there were some stray teachers around looking at us funny, because we were still in school, and the first day had long since been over. Adam just dropped some textbooks in his locker, and we left for the student parking lot. We both got into the car, it was warm from the sun, it would be hot otherwise but I had just been sitting in a chilly arena waiting for a drive, so the warmth was nice.  
  
'So, when does your official practice start?' I asked.  
  
'Uh, well we start early Wednesday and Thursday, and then we have an after school practice on Monday, Tuesday.'  
  
I glanced at Adam in the driver's seat; he had a small grin on his face.  
  
'My dad is going to be so pleased at the news. Adam said sarcastically. Adam's dad rode him really hard about hockey. He probably already knows.'  
  
'Maybe he will go easier on you this year because you made Varsity and you're not even in grade twelve yet.'  
  
'Nope, I can see it now: "Adam your going to have to work twice as hard, which means no social life this year, just hockey and school" Adam said imitating his father's voice.  
  
'Well just talk to your mom first and then maybe she will convince your dad otherwise, your mom is really understanding and nice, and not as..'  
  
'Insane about me becoming a pro hockey player.' Adam finishes for me.  
  
'Well yea'  
  
'I mean I like hockey but, I have other interests, contrary to my father's popular belief.' Adam said while starting up the car.  
  
'Yea I know that.have you tried telling your dad that?' I glanced over, his jaw was all clenched, and I could tell the very thought of having his father tell him how his life is going to be bugs the piss out of him. It made him look all.handsome and manly, when he does stuff like that he makes me like him in more than a friend sort of way.  
  
'I think he thinks I like him controlling my every move' Adam said angrily.  
  
I look over at Adam, 'No he doesn't, he probably doesn't even know that you think this way.'  
  
'Yea, well if I do tell him, he'll just get pissed and then he'll pull the guilt thing'  
  
'Ooh the guilt thing, I hate when parents do that, it's really hitting below the belt when they pull a stunt like that!'  
  
'I know, it's completely unnecessary.'  
  
Soon we pull up to my house, we just moved there two years ago, my dad found a really good job, and we moved to a new area, a new more posh area.  
  
'So do you want to come in?' I ask Adam.  
  
'I'd like to.but I better get home, pops is probably waiting to hear the great news.' Adam said in a mildly flippant tone.  
  
I turned to Adam; his cute clenched angry face was still there. 'Adam it is great news, not many people get this opportunity.'  
  
A tiny smile replaced the clenched angry face, 'Yea I know that.'  
  
'I better get inside, call me or whatever, tell me how the thing with your dad goes.' I said. I'm completely stunned that I even offer my support to Adam, who was firstly, my brother's friend and now I guess.I can officially call him my friend.  
  
'Ok, thanks' Adam said, I couldn't tell because the sun was making everything in sight go a pinkish colour but it looked like his face was red.  
  
I got out of the car and waved back to Adam as he left the driveway and drove back to his house. I got in the house and found that there was a small party of people in my home. Fulton had, Dean, Charlie, Guy and Connie, and of course Julie over. I walked into the kitchen were the smell of food was.  
  
'Hi my fine feathered friends.' I say walking into the kitchen.  
  
I was greeted by a wave of hellos.  
  
'Who drove you home? Dean asks.  
  
'Oh, just Adam.' I reply  
  
'Why didn't he come in?' Charlie asks, I could detect a hint of snippiness in his voice.  
  
'His dad was expecting him, but yea, that's amazing that he's on the varsity team!' I said.  
  
'Well he's really good, I wouldn't be surprise if scouts come to our school to check him out soon.' Connie said sitting on the counter leaning on Guy.  
  
I grabbed a glass from the cubord and filled it with water. 'Well I'm going to my room.' I wedged my way through the people filling our kitchen. I made my way through the long hallway and up the stairs. I'm going to sleep now, long day. 


	3. Chapter 3 Frist

Chapter 3--First  
  
Adam's POV  
  
I had just driven up to my house when my dad rushed and opened the door. I'm assuming that the alumni informed him of the tryouts. I got out of my car, that I had gotten the previous year when my older brother bought his new one. My dad met me half way between the driveway and the house.  
  
'Adam, I'm so proud of you! Do you know what this could do for your future in hockey? This means that scouts will come if they hear about this! I have a friend in a scouting program I'm going to call him tomorrow morning.' Dad says hugging me.  
  
'Dad, don't call him, I just made the varsity team.I'm probably not even a starting position.' I pulled away from him and saw exactly what I was expecting, his face both pissed and ready for a guilt trip.  
  
'What do you mean you don't want me to call him? Adam this could be your chance, don't blow it!' my dad says almost ready to blow up.  
  
'Dad, take it easy, I still have next year, call him then, I'll still be on the varsity team.' I said walking away from him into the house.  
  
'What happens if you don't get on? Scholarships are really difficult to get, especially in sports.'  
  
I get into the house and I can already smell supper cooking. My dad follows me into the house even more pissed than he was outside. I guess because he's allowed showing his full amplitude of anger inside and he's not displaying it to the niebours.  
  
'Adam, you're not thinking about your future! You don't have that much time left to consider what you want to do. I thought you wanted to be a professional hockey player!'  
  
I turned around sharply to face him realizing that I was two inches taller than he is. 'Yea dad I wanted to be a hockey player when I was in the pee wee's, I'm still considering it, but in case you haven't noticed I'm a lot older than I was in the pee wee's, I have other interest's!'  
  
After say that I wish that I could have said the same thing.but in a calmer manner, that set him off. So for the rest of the evening I heard lectures about how I'm wasting my time and my talent. After I was done being grilled I went back to my room. I was thinking about phoning Shannon.but I was way to tired and pissed.  
  
Over the next few weeks everything was the same nothing much really happened. People switched in and out of classes, adjusting timetables. I had been having a lot of hockey practices, everyone on the varsity team was nice to me, but they weren't really nice to other people in the school. The varsity team had a habit of thinking that they owned school and treated the rest of the school like shit. I felt really helpless sometimes, I wanted them to stop but sometimes I can be real chicken shit. Some of the other guys on the team told me to just forget it; Rick would do it anyway. Luckily they didn't pick on Shannon, I would have drawn the line there, but she would have given them hell for doing anything to her.  
  
I know longer ate with the other ducks anymore, I think that Charlie kind of resented me for it. But not talking to them isn't exactly my choice, they can't associate with the varsity team either, and that means me. But who are the ducks to actually follow rules? I didn't speak to the ducks when the varsity was around, or should I rephrase that, when Rick and his bodyguards are around. I still spoke with them in classes, and they were all nice to me, except Charlie he had this habit of either shutting me off completely or making bitchy remarks under his breath.  
  
Both the Varsity and the JV team had games on the same day, one right after the other. Surprisingly I caught Shannon going to one.  
  
I smacked Shannon in the back of the head. 'Hey, I'm surprised to see you here?'  
  
'Yea well I want a ride home and Fulton said that he would drive if I would wait, and since I am with the homework I only happily agreed. Hey, um do you want to watch the game with me?'  
  
'I would really like to but the varsity team has a special box they watch the game from.' Saying that killed me inside.  
  
'Oh fine then, go to your damn special box, leave me to watch something I really have no interest in, I'll just.sit alone, all by myself.'  
  
We walked in separate directions. I looked around hopefully to see if she was looking back to but she didn't.damn. I got to my seat and Rick and his girlfriend were already they're sitting with Cole and a cheerleader with brown hair I didn't know a level above Scooter, James and me.  
  
'Ah Banksie, you finally made it. Here I want you to meet someone, Cathy this is Adam Banks, the one I was telling you about, and Banksie this is Cathy.' Rick said competing with the noise in the arena.  
  
Cathy turned out to be the cheerleader that I didn't know. I knew exactly what Rick was doing; he was trying to set me up with her. She smiled at me, her smile was nice but she seemed like kind of a snob, she stretched out her hand for me to take it. I took her hand to shake it.  
  
'Hey I've seen you around, you're a really good player.' Cathy said yelling.  
  
I just smiled slightly and then sat in my seat. It was strange seeing the old team play in different jerseys. As I looked down on the ice I assumed that Luis, Guy and Averman saw me and started yelling and waving their arms at me, I wave back, happy that they saw me. Coach Orion saw them and then started yelling at them to continue circling around the rink. As I kept scanning the arena I just realized how big it actually is, the entire ceiling is covered championship banners, from years before. I kept scanning the arena and saw Shannon in perfect view. She was sitting in a row below me and about fifteen or twenty seats to the left. She was sitting alone, Cher and De or any of her other friends never came to something like this. I guess she felt me looking at her because she turned around and smiled and waved, then made her hand go in to the gun formation and put it to her head. I smiled and waved back. Then she waved me over, I had to decline, Rick was watching our "conversation" and put a hand on my shoulder to stop me from going. That really pissed me off, I could tell it pissed Shannon off too, she gave the death look to Rick. That is the scariest look known to man.  
  
Charlie and some other guy from the Baron's team went for face off to signal the start of the game. Charlie checked the other guy to the ground and passed the puck to Russ and then Russ made the first goal for the "Warriors". I stood up to cheer with the rest of crowd, but was pushed back down by Cole and Rick. Apparently I had just committed a sin or something because "varsity never cheer for the JV team." Shannon just passed by our area and pulled me out of my seat before the rest of the team made a move. She was stealth that way.  
  
'Thanks!'  
  
'No problem, I could tell you weren't very happy sitting there, come on, they have a snack bar here!'  
  
Shannon was still holding my arm just in case one of my team members came to bring me back.  
  
'Ok fine with me.'  
  
'Take off that f-ugly ass sweater! Adam I showed you better taste than that!'  
  
The buzzer sounded and the Warrior's band began to play sounding that the JV team just scored another goal.  
  
'Yea it is really ugly.'  
  
'So why did you where it?' Shannon had a way of getting horribly offended with people if they demon straighted bad taste in front of her. I was wearing a bright red warrior's sweater.  
  
'I don't really have an answer for that. Oh come on it's not that bad!'  
  
Shannon looked at me very seriously, and I couldn't help but laugh. 'Adam, school issued clothing is always "that bad", school clothing is hideous.'  
  
I just shook my head and wrapped my arm around her shoulders.  
  
Shannon's POV  
  
Adam was one of the only people who I didn't mind physical contact from; it's just natural with him. The line up for the snack bar was obscene; mostly the snot nosed kids in grade nine. We were in the line for about fifteen minutes.  
  
'Adam.I'm cold' I started to wrap my arms around his waist, I have issue's with creating my own body heat.  
  
'You want my sweater?' Adam said smiling.  
  
'I'll excuse that, because I know your joking. You give off an abundance of body heat.'  
  
We finally got to the front of the line. I ordered a hot apple cider and a beaver tail, and Adam ordered a large coke and a large fry. We sat down at the top of the arena and just let our feet hang from the ledge.  
  
'So will you get in trouble from your team if you sit with me? I took a sip from my cider and burnt my tongue.  
  
'I don't know, I don't really care either, Rick was trying to set me up with this girl from the cheerleading team, that kind of creeped me out, and the majority of them are snobs.'  
  
At hearing that Adam was going to be set up with some girl made me want to find this girl and destroy. I think I like Adam, well I don't think I like him, I know I do but I always tell myself that I don't like someone when I actually do so I don't hurt myself.  
  
I faked laughter. 'What's her name?'  
  
'Uh, Cathy'  
  
'Cathy, like cheerleader Cathy?'  
  
'Yea, why?'  
  
'I hate her, she's in my english class because she failed the year before. She's a bloody moron.'  
  
'Good to know.' Adam said nodding.  
  
'You weren't interested in her were you?'  
  
Adam looked shocked, 'no, I just don't like talking to.morons'  
  
That relieved me, his response was lame but he did look genuinely shocked at the idea of him being interested in her.  
  
'Lets sit somewhere else, my rump is cold.'  
  
'Yea so is mine.' Adam said getting up, holding out his hand to help me get up.  
  
We started walking down the steps towards my former seat, we sat down and I noticed I was still holding his hand.I wonder if he did to? I let go just in case he didn't want to hold my hand and he was just doing it just incase he thought I was phsyco and didn't let go in the first place so that he didn't make my insane rage flare up.  
  
'Are you leaving after this game? Adam said loudly.  
  
'Um.I don't know.. I.'  
  
'Come and watch my game, I'll drive you home afterwards, then maybe we can do something after the game.if you want to.'  
  
I think he just asked me on a date! At least I think he did.I've been mistaken by these same types of scenario's before.  
  
I looked at Adam and smiled, 'Sure, sounds great.I just have to tell Fulton after the game.'  
  
Damn another hockey game. I love hockey.no I don't like hockey, I forced myself to when I was little, because I wanted to play with Fulton, but I was only 5 years old and the thought of playing with my big brother was "cool".  
  
'Ok, well I have to get going soon so that I can change for the game.'  
  
So.I'm going to be alone again, watching something I have no idea what's going on, you would think I would, I grew up with all sports all around me, but I just shut off when they came on, I have no clue what happens in sports.  
  
'Are you nervous about playing?'  
  
'Sort of, just because it's going to be different from practice, I'm still not familiar playing with them yet.'  
  
One of Adam's teammates came down the stairs to get Adam. When he saw me he smiled and nodded.  
  
'Banksie, we have to get going.' the mysterious hockey guy said.  
  
'Yea, sure Scooter, I'll be right there. Oh by the way this is Shannon.'  
  
'Hi' Scooter said holding out his hand.  
  
'Hello' I took his hand to shake it.  
  
'So.I've got to go now, where are you going to meet me?'  
  
'Um, I don't know, I guess I'll meet you out side of the boy's change room.'  
  
'Ok great, I'll see you later.'  
  
Adam left and I was stuck waiting for the game to end. I don't know much about hockey but I don't think that people are supposed to break sticks on goal posts. Charlie just did. He's been really hot headed lately, I don't like being around him anymore, and he needs to cool down. I remember when he used to come over to my house and we would watch really old movies together. Fulton used to make fun of us, but it was fun. I think that later I'm going to talk to him, make sure everything is ok.  
  
Adam's POV  
  
I walked down the corridor to the varsity change room to get ready for the game. I can't believe I might be on a date with Shannon. I held her hand! I bet I have a stupid grin on my face, but I don't care, I'm happy now, I have something to look forward to after the game. Walking down the hallway to the boy's change room reminded me of a prison march. Scooter and I walked into the men's change room and everyone was almost done changing into their gear.  
  
'Hey Banksie, who was that girl that stole you away?' Rick said with a smile I could have punched him in the face for.  
  
'Uh she's just a friend.'  
  
'Uh, she's just a friend? Come on Banksie, is that why you won't go for Cathy?'  
  
'Actually that is the reason I won't go for Cathy, that and I have class.' For some reason I took particular pride in shutting down Rick.  
  
Scooter I guess heard what I said, because when I got to my locker he smiled and shook his head, we both had a mutual dislike for Rick. I guess you could say that he was one of my only friends on the team. 'You're a good man Banksie' Scooter said slapping me on the back. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Shannon's POV.  
  
The varsity game was a smidgen more interesting than the JV game, more hitting. Every five minutes there was a big hit. Even Adam got them in! I was so proud. The varsity won.I think, they had a lot of points next to the thing that said "home". The crowd watching the varsity game was bigger than the one watching the JV game. After the game I went down to the guy's locker room to wait for Adam. I got there before the team did, when Adam saw me he shoved me into the wall and went inside. Luckily the wait wasn't long, he was second out of the change room, and surprisingly he didn't smell like sweat or any other active smell.  
  
'So did you enjoy the game?'  
  
'Well it was a little more active than the JV one, hey you got hits in to, I saw them.see I actually paid attention! Aren't you proud?'  
  
'Very proud, well done. Do you mind if we stop at my place before we go out, I want a real shower, and I want to change my cloths.'  
  
'Uh, yea sure, no problem.' Catch him in the buff! That evil little part of my conscience gives me crazy idea's all the time. 'Hey it's dark out for this time of the year.' We got to the front of the school and the streetlights were all on.  
  
'Yea it is.'  
  
'Hey I have an idea, instead of going out we should just get a whole bunch of candy, and rent some movies.' The sky was getting darker by the second, and the air was nice and cool, a nice change from the summer air only weeks ago.  
  
'Yea, that's cool, I really don't care either way, I just want to do something fun.' Adam clicked the automatic car lock and unlocked the car and opened the trunk.  
  
Ok, after hearing that, I think it's a friend thing, one of those "safe dates" where you just hang out with the person you think you like just to make sure on a real date that you won't be getting their hopes up for a second one. Mildly disappointing but I kind of figured that he is only interested as a friend.  
  
The parking lot was crawling with people; I couldn't believe how many people actually went to see hockey games. I still don't understand what the appeal is about them. We got to Adam's black two door car, and the doors unlocked and the trunk opened at once. I walked over to my side of the car, and heard people yelling at Adam, telling him he played a good game and stuff like that. I brought my bag to the front with me because it was one of those almost purse but it passes off for a school bag things. Adam got into the car shortly after me. I handed him a "New Town Animals" CD. 'Here put this in.'  
  
Adam took the CD and slipped it into the CD player. For most of the ride Adam was quiet for a lot of the ride.  
  
'Hey, what's wrong? You seem pretty quiet.everything ok?'  
  
'During the game Scooter told me that Rick, Cole and a couple other guy's broke into the JV teams locker room and took their cloths and put them in the shower. Adam's jaw kind of clenched. I'm just worried that they will be pissed at me.'  
  
'Adam, if they blame you there're just being stupid, you were with me the entire time, just tell them that.'  
  
'I know but I already get the feeling that Charlie is pissed at me for some reason or another.' Adam said driving out of the school's general view.  
  
'Well Charlie has been snippy towards everyone, your just conivent because you got on the Varsity team and left the ducks behind. I can guarantee that if he was on the varsity team he would be just as snippy if not more. So don't worry, if they're angry with you, they have not right to be, just tell them your side of the story.'  
  
'Yea I guess your right, I'll just phone Luis and hope he listens.'  
  
'If he doesn't, I'll make him listen.I'll use my yelling voice.'  
  
'You would use your yelling voice for me? It's amazing that something so evil comes out of something so sweet and prissy like you.'  
  
My yelling voice is really loud; it scares all that hear it. I only use it for special occasions; I scared Fulton one day using it while fighting with him which is a normal occurrence, Adam was there that is the only reason he knows it.  
  
'I'm not prissy if I was I wouldn't like bugs!'  
  
Adam's POV  
  
I'm really pissed that they did that to the ducks, what is worse is they will think I had something to do with it. Scooter did say something about a feud between the JV and the varsity.  
  
We rolled into my driveway and I got out and took out all my gear.  
  
'Do you want any help?' Shannon says taking hold of my bag.  
  
'No I'm good.' We walked into my house and my mom came to greet us at the door.  
  
'Adam your home, I have leftovers in the oven for you. How did your game go?'  
  
'Hey mom, um, I don't think you've met Shannon.'  
  
'Oh, hello, Adam say's so many good things about you!' mom says taking Shannon's hand.  
  
'Yea, the game went well we won.'  
  
'Oh that's great.' My mom was obviously busy with the fact that I brought home a girl. I'm happy to, I'm just more interested in making sure that the ducks know that I had nothing to do with what happened to their close. I'm even more nervous that they will retaliate. They won't take this lying down. I swung into the kitchen were my mom was busying chatting with Shannon. 'I'm going to take a shower.' Mom just looked up and nodded then went back to speaking with Shannon.  
  
I walked into my room and decided to phone Luis and Guy first before showering. I picked up the phone and dialed Luis's number first. One ring, two  
  
'Hello?'  
  
'Hey Luis it's me'  
  
'Oh, what do you want?'  
  
'I just wanted to say that I had nothing to do with what happened to any of your cloths.I was with Shannon the entire time.'  
  
'Right, I don't believe you! Your such a bastard, I can't believe you would use that as an excuse.  
  
My face felt like all colour left and I was left standing not knowing what to say.  
  
'But, Luis, I.I didn't I'm fucking serious!'  
  
'Ahahahah I know I just wanted to see what you would do, both Guy and a couple of other guy's saw you leave with Shannon.'  
  
'Jesus! Luis, you ass! Does Charlie think I had something to do with it?  
  
'Well you know Charlie, we told him but he thinks that you knew or something and you should have given us a heads up or whatever.'  
  
'Oh, well I didn't know anything, Rick told me half way through the game, he likes to get me angry, he's just waiting to start something.'  
  
'Well don't worry about it man, we know you had nothing to do with it.'  
  
'Ok, well I'll talk to you later. See ya.'  
  
'Yup, bye.'  
  
Shannon's POV  
  
Adam's mom is so cute! I love her she is so nice. While Adam was in the shower she made me try what she had made for supper, it was like I put heaven in my mouth and it melted. She's a gourmet cook! She's really funny to she kept making fun of Adam and his brothers and father. She was flitting around the kitchen, setting Adam's place so that it was ready for him when he got out of the shower.  
  
'So your Fulton's younger sister?'  
  
'Yea, it's weird we've been asked if we're twins because were in the same grade, but that's because I skipped a grade going into Eden.'  
  
'Oh really that must be strange being in some of his classes..'  
  
'Well I don't have any classes with him this year so I'm safe, but I have a lot of classes with the other ducks, which is cool.'  
  
We heard Adam before we could see him coming down the hall. He came into the kitchen, his hair was still wet but he was wearing black sweats and a white tee shirt.  
  
'I have your supper all ready for you.'  
  
'I see that, thanks mom. So what movies do you want to rent?' Adam said turning to me.  
  
'I don't know let's just see what's there.' Adam finished his dinner, which didn't take long because he ate fast. We got outside and it was colder than before so Adam had to turn the heat on in his car. 'Did you manage to speak with Luis?'  
  
'Yea actually, they know I had nothing to do with it.'  
  
'That's great! What about Charlie?'  
  
'He accepts the fact that I had nothing to do with it but he thinks I knew or something, I don't know he's just being a spiteful bastard right now.'  
  
'I know. I'm planning on talking to him about that, it's starting to bother me to.' We pulled into the parking lot of the movie rental place. We ended up getting "Red Dragon" only on Adam's insistence, and "Rules of Attraction". When we got back to his house his older brother James was home with a few of his friends. Adam's brother is in collage. I've only met him once, I didn't like him very much, and he's really obnoxious and loud. Adam and James don't get along at all, James knows that he can make Adam mad really easy.  
  
'Hi Adam! How did your game go? I heard you won, that will make daddy so very proud.' James said when Adam walked into the living room. I could immediately see the utter dislike he had for James. I followed Adam into the dark living room; it was covered with photos of family, and other art pieces. There was a big screen and fireplace in one corner, and a stereo on the other side of the room, with big chairs and sofa's. James's friends looked like typical frat guy's, they were all laughing drinking what I think was beer.  
  
'Yea we did win.' before Adam could finish James saw me, I knew what was coming.  
  
'Hey Adam is that your girlfriend.isn't that your friends sister?'  
  
Adam's face went red, I could tell that mine was to, I didn't know what else to do, when faced with confrontation like that, I get mentally lost. I completely forget what to say, my mind goes blank and then I end up embarrassing myself. By that time all of James's friends were snickering, strange thing was it wasn't that funny, but things are always funny when you're tipsy.  
  
'No she's not my girlfriend, and yes she is one of my friends sisters but were friends to.' Adam said glaring at James. I took his arm to make him back away.  
  
'Hey, Adam let's just go find somewhere else to watch the movies.'  
  
Adam didn't say anything he just backed away without saying anything. After we turned around all we could hear from the living room was loud over exaggerated kissing noises. We deiced to go down to the basement; the basement wasn't much different from the living room more family stuff and big sound system and TV, only slightly smaller than the up stairs one.  
  
'Well that was interesting.'  
  
'Yea, my brother is a giant ass' Adam seemed much less tense when we weren't around the guy's upstairs.  
  
'He certainly is charming.' I settled myself down on the sofa across from the TV.  
  
'What do you want to watch first?' Adam said holding up the movies.  
  
'It doesn't matter, surprise me.' Adam stuck a random movie in the DVD player, I had the sneaking suspicion that it was "Red Dragon" but that didn't matter. I hadn't seen it yet, because when I watched "Silence of the Lambs" I kept flinching and had to be told when to close my eyes, and I was watching it in the day. I don't know, I don't mind blood or anything, like stuff from Mel Gibson movies but seeing someone being eaten and skin bits everywhere, isn't really my thing.  
  
'Wait, I should phone home and tell people that I won't be home for awhile.'  
  
'Oh yea, here's the phone.' Adam handed me the cordless phone and opened the bag of candy.  
  
I got medium grilling on who I was with from my mom, but once she found out it was Adam all was good, she thinks that he is this perfect gentlemen.  
  
'My mom thinks that you're a gentlemen' I pinched his face.  
  
'All mom's do, but what they don't realize is I'm a crazed sex fiend, waiting to take their daughter's virginity.'  
  
'A clever discuses indeed.'  
  
We started watching the movie, it was scary, and I ended up using Adam as an object to shield my eyes. 'Don't tell me your scared'  
  
'I'm not as scared as I am discussed.' I have a weak stomach; I get motion sickness on a swing. Luckily it ended and Adam's arm was unharmed by the time the movie ended it was 10:43. The disk skip switched to "Rules of Attraction" which was more my style. I was still clamped onto Adam, because he gave off an abundance of heat.  
  
'Adam, do you have any blankets? I'm cold.'  
  
Adam got up from the couch, and I was left curling up in his leftover heat. 'Yea, hold on.' Adam returned with a black fleecy blanket. I curled up on his lap and I think I fell asleep because it was 12:14 when I woke up and the movie was just finishing.  
  
'I feel like I haven't been sleeping at all, I wasn't snoring was I?'  
  
'No' Adam was half smiling.  
  
'I think you better drive me home.'  
  
'Why don't you stay, sleep here tonight.' Oh god I would love to, but alas, no.  
  
'I wish I could, as much as my mom thinks you're perfect gentlemen she would freak out about me sleeping here.' 'Yea I suppose your right.' 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Adam's POV  
  
I can't believe Shannon slept on me! I didn't want to embarrass her so I told her she didn't snore; well it wasn't snoring so much as a light hum, like a purr. It wasn't obnoxious it was prissy. I could have grabbed her boobs but this damn gentlemen thing has afflicted me for years.  
  
'Did you like the movie? Shannon started to stretch her arms out in front of her.  
  
'Which one? "Rules of Attraction?"'  
  
Shannon just nodded because she was yawning.  
  
'Yea it was ok, I would recommend it,'  
  
The rest of the ride back to Shannon's was quiet, it's really weird driving late at night, everything is gone, and the road is completely deserted. I stopped at a stoplight and a thought just occurred to me, I'm going to ask Shannon out! She slept on me; Shannon doesn't sleep on just anyone! The light turned green and I turned onto Shannon's street. As I drove up her driveway I thought it's now or never.  
  
'Shannon.'  
  
'Uh huh.' It sounded like she had a cold.  
  
'Um, do you want to go.to a movie with me?'  
  
I could tell Shannon's eye's were wide open and any trace of sleepiness was gone.  
  
'Like a..a date?'  
  
'Yea, I mean if you don't want to, I totally understand.I just.well.'  
  
'I'd really like that.' Shannon said smiling.  
  
'Great! Shit, ok, well I'll talk to you later.'  
  
'Ok, um, when do you want to.' She was curling her fingers around her hair, I clearly got her by surprise.  
  
'Oh, right.I'm not doing anything tomorrow evening, we could do something then.'  
  
'Perfect, I'm working from 11-5, so.'  
  
'I'll pick you up at your work, and we can go.get something to eat and go see a movie.'  
  
I pulled into her driveway, the lights were on inside. Ever since I was put on the varsity team and there has been some bad blood between Charlie and me, I've always felt kind of nervous about being around her house.  
  
'Well I'll talk to you later.I'll call you or something.' Shannon opened the door and walked into her house.  
  
Shannon's POV  
  
Well that was sudden. I'm glad it happened though. When I walked into the house I was vaguely aware that there were people in my house. I walked into the living room to find Julie asleep on Fulton's lap, Dean was curled up in a ball under the coffee table; how he managed that was over my head. Charlie was wide-awake and sprawled on the biggest couch. The floor creaked when I walked into the room and Charlie looked up at me with kind of a glare but it looked more like he was looking at a bright light.  
  
'Hey, what are you guy's doing?'  
  
'What does it look like genius?' Charlie said hoarsely.  
  
'Sorry Mr. Grouchy Pants, I was just creating conversation.' I laid my bag down beside the plant. My living room was nothing compared to Adams, his was classy and spacious, and mine looked lived in and the plants needed watering.  
  
'Where were you?' Charlie said getting up heading to the kitchen.  
  
That question made my heart kind of stop and my face go red. I knew Charlie had it in for Adam because he made it on the Varsity team and left them all behind.  
  
'I was with Adam, I fell asleep, but he woke me up and drove me home.'  
  
'Really? Why do you hang out with him? He's become a real snob ever since he started varsity.' I knew that he was subtly trying to start something, I could hear it ever so faintly in the tone he was using.  
  
'How can you honestly say that? I really don't understand you, three years ago you were giving up your spot for him on the team so he could play now your shoving him away like he's completely betrayed you!' I did my best not to loose my temper, but he brought it on himself.  
  
'He did betray us! Do you know what he did to us after the game today? He never eats lunch with us anymore..'I stopped him before he could finish.  
  
'Charlie maybe you should get the facts before start bitching like a little girl! He didn't find out about what they did to your clothes until half way into his game! He was with me during your game, he felt terrible about what happened. And about lunch, you don't exactly make it easy for anyone to be around anymore, you give him the cold shoulder all the time, maybe that's why he isn't around a lot! Would you want to be around someone who treated you like crap all the time?' I cut it off there because I was getting into my "ghetto girl" arguing state.  
  
Charlie looked dumbfounded by my statements. That filled me with such joy the world could not know.  
  
'I really don't give a shit about it, just stay away from him! He'll back stab you..'  
  
'Back stabs me? How the fuck is he going to do that? Honestly your being completely paranoid!'  
  
'I'm not being paranoid! So your telling me that you think that he didn't have any idea about the varsity's prank?!'  
  
'Yes that is exactly what I'm saying! Do you honestly think that he wouldn't tell you guy's if something was being planned like that? God, lately Charlie you have been a real prick!'  
  
Charlie's face looked confused and angry at being put in his place like that. It filled me with more happiness.  
  
'Well, you have no idea what kind of pressure I'm under lately!' Charlie swerved around to face the cupboards, he slammed his fist's down on the counter and it looked like he was ready to cry. I walked over to Charlie and put my hand on his shoulder.  
  
'Charlie, I know that it must be difficult with your mom getting remarried but you've been taking it out on everyone around you and it's not easy on anyone, so don't think that you're the only tortured soul in this mess.'  
  
'It's not just my mom getting remarried, I'm practically failing all of my classes and Orion is threatening to take me off the team until I get them up.'  
  
'Why don't you get a tutor? And even still that's no excuse to get angry every minute just because you have problems like that. Do you see Adam freaking out every time something doesn't go his way, and he's been having it difficult as well?' I reached up and got an ice cream bowl and walked over to the freezer and grabbed some double chocolate swirl ice cream.  
  
'I'm not getting a tutor, I can get them up by myself.' Charlie said harshly.  
  
'Well whatever, I really think that you should stop hanging around him.' Charlie said pouring himself a drink.  
  
I just rolled my eyes and left for my room, there was no point in getting angry and yelling at him, I would wake up the house. I can't believe that he dare tell me what to do or not. Well I can't wait until he finds out that I have with a date Adam tomorrow. 


	6. Chapter 6

Adam's POV  
  
While I was driving home, I tried not to grin, I wanted to be cool about the situation, the girl I had liked forever just accepted a date with me. I turned on the radio and Shann's favorite song was playing, "Bohemian like you" by the Dandy Warhols. I had to take that as a good sign. A grin was spreading across my face that wouldn't leave; I didn't want it to leave either. I want to call her when I get home, but it's already after 1:00 so it's probably not a good idea, I'm to excited to sleep, it's like I'm a kid again, that's kind of an annoying feeling because little kids are friggin annoying when their over excited. I rolled up to my house and the lights were still on, and my brother's ass bag friend's cars were still in the driveway. When I walked into the house I could dulled drunken slurs, I wish my mom would kick them out, she's way to accommodating to the ass bag, I mean my brother and his friends. I slipped off my sneakers and walked into the kitchen for something to eat. When I turned on the light I found the kitchen really messy, beer and pop cans were lining the counters and there were open chip bags everywhere and disgusting dirty dishes. I couldn't help grinning, 'mom's gonna bitch at you so bad James' I took pleasure in his downfalls. I heard a thump and then some crazy laughter it sounded like my brother but when they came into the light of the kitchen it turned out to be Jeremy one of his close friends. He was the nicest out of the bunch but he still had a big asshole complex. When he saw me he tried standing up straight but didn't succeed.  
  
'Hey, Adam, have you, have you, um been here for awhile? Jeremy said fumbling around the kitchen.  
  
'Uh no, I just came back from driving my friend home.' I could feel my neck grow red thinking about the amazing ride. I quickly bent down in the fridge hiding my face.  
  
Jeremy looked kind of confused, and then he closed his eyes and opened them like he had been hit in the face. 'Who was she? She, your, your, girlfriend? Nice ass on that,' He said never finishing his sentence.  
  
I glared at the comment he said about her, it is nice but that's not the point. 'No, well maybe, I'm going out with her later on tomorrow.'  
  
'Hey, way to go man.' Jeremy grabbed the chips and stumbled out of the room.  
  
Shannon's POV  
  
When I woke up the next morning I looked over at the clock it was 10:30. I rolled back on my pillow, 'Shit'. My cat pushed open my door and jumped on my bed.  
  
'Hello my squishy-wooshie' I scratched under his chin. I quickly petted the cat and took a quick shower. I just realized that I have a date with Adam to night. This is possibly the scariest happiest thing ever. Normally when I go on a date with guy's I have this image of what their like, and when I do get to know them it's like, hey I don't like you your not like my dream version of you, you're a horrible mutant version of my dream. They end up thinking that they are in love with me but really it's just lust and then I snub them, I pick them apart until they're this monster version of themselves. I really don't want this to happen with Adam, he's so sweet, and the classic gentlemen, he doesn't smother me, and not to mention looks, like a god. Look at me I'm swooning like a little pre-teen. I quickly blow dried my hair, I put on a black skirt that went down to my ankles with a lavender knit sweater with ¾ sleeves it showed a little of my tummy, and put my mid butt fem blazer. I slipped on my black leather clogs and headed out to the bus stop. Luckily with my job at the coffee place I can wear whatever I want. I had butterflies in my stomach. With my constant paranoia I keep thinking that he's going to show me up or something. Like he's doing this out a big joke in which I am the butt of. Once I got to work I was 5 minutes late, but luckily the supervisor wasn't in sight so I could slip by. All day long I kept glancing at the window's hopping that he would come by early or something. That's just crazy, I'm overly excited, all day long I kept grinning every time someone was telling me their order I would brake out into a big smile.  
  
At around 4:45 Adam came into the coffee shop. I flashed him a smile and he waved and smiled back. He was wearing the hideous letterman's jacket and slightly baggie black pants. He took a seat in the corner facing me. A friend of mine who works with me, Marcy kept smirking at me.  
  
'Who is that?' Marcy said her voice squeaking. You wouldn't expect someone like Marcy being so prissy and girly, she looks really intimidating, she had long red hair and is the typical "Goth".  
  
'Um, that's my date tonight.' I could help but blush, he looked kind of out of place. This place serves a lot of "artist" types; it's really downtown chic. It was really cute.  
  
'Shannon's dating a football star, she's gonna get some.' Marcy said in a sing song voice.  
  
'He's not a football star, he play's hockey! And we'll see about me getting some.'  
  
'Shannon's dating a hockey star and she's gonna get some.' I just glared at her; her voice was louder than it needed to be.  
  
I went to the back to sort out my money and tips. By the time I was finished it was 5:10. Marcy was serving him already, chatting up a storm, probably embarrassing me in some way. I could tell she was because Adam was laughing. I briskly walked over to Adam and Marcy.  
  
'Shannon' Adam said coughing and talking at the same time.  
  
'Hey, Marcy what have you been telling him' I glare, she deserves a glare.  
  
'Oh just that you're as graceful here as you are at school' Adam said getting up.  
  
'Shut up.' 'Ok it's about time you two leave.' Marcy say's running over to the coffee maker behind the counter.  
  
'Yes we should before Red here gives you anymore dirt on my shenanigans'  
  
Adam went over to the counter to pay for his coffee; Marcy leaned over the counter and just loud enough so that I could hear it. 'Hey handsome, why don't you give a little something to the Virgin Mary over their, her panties are black.' Adam looked completely stunned.  
  
'I can't believe you said that! And I'll have you know I'm not Catholic! And my panties are pink today!'  
  
Marcy gave Adam a nod and a wink before he turned and headed towards me. Being the complete gentlemen, he just smiled and nodded. Adam walked a little ahead of me to pull another gentlemen stunt, I find that it's always a touchy issue with me, but when he does it, he manages to make me feel like it's ok. We walk to his car, which is right behind the building across from where I work.  
  
'So, um, how was work?' Adam walks over to his side of the car and opens the door.  
  
'It was ok, it was busy, a lot of the people who go there are really pretentious which makes me think that I am to, but then I realize I'm not, I work there so I can get discounts on the yummy cakes.' I started to feel light rain drops on my hand and then jumped into the car.  
  
Adam just smiled and shook his head. 'I was thinking we could go see that one where the chick is like a female "Blade". That looks pretty cool'  
  
I just shrugged, it wouldn't be my first choice but whatever, and he wanted to see it so I was fine with it. 'Sure that's sounds peachy to me, the effects in that movie look amazing.'  
  
We got to the theaters and got our seats the place was somewhat packed, random people scattered throughout. Five minutes after we sat down the previews started, which relieved me, I had a feeling awkward silence was about to occur. During the movie Adam put his arm around my shoulders and then I wasn't sure what to do after that. Well after that I was so tired from work we skipped coffee after.  
  
'I'm so sorry we couldn't go to coffee, I really really want to, but I am way to tiered, how about tomorrow?'  
  
'It's ok, you look tiered, but I can't tomorrow, I have practice, but may be you could come to my house after practice and we could just hang out or whatever.' Adam was driving into my driveway I could tell he was mildly disappointed.  
  
Adam got out of the car and walked me up to my doorstep; it felt oddly like a classic movie.  
  
'So I'll call you after practice tomorrow.'  
  
'Yea ok, I'll keep that free, I mean I'm so popular, but for you I'll keep that open.' Ugh my horrible attempt at keeping things light.  
  
'I feel so lucky.'  
  
'You should feel that way.' Before I knew it Adam had his hands around my waist and I was kissing him. Oh my god, it was amazing, it's not my policy to kiss on first dates, but oh my god, I wanted this to go on forever! I warped my arms around his neck, and before I knew it we were making out on my front porch. God I felt like I was on some stupid teen coming of age television show, but so much better because I was kissing Adam! 


	7. Chapter 7

NOTE: Some kissy kissy description, Sorry about the really late chapter, I had a problem in the relationship department and the thought of writing about love, kisses, and all that good stuff made me feel kind of bad, not to mention the amount of work I've gotten since school started!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Adam's POV  
  
I woke up the next morning feeling amazing. I lay in bed just doing nothing, nothing but thinking about kissing Shannon! The phone rings and I picked it up feeling really annoyed that someone interrupted my reminiscing about last night.  
  
'Hello?'  
  
'Hey Banks'  
  
'Who is this?' The voice sounded familiar, but I was too groggy to know who it was.  
  
'It's Luis, how do you not know?'  
  
' I just woke up, I' have practice in an hour.' That and the fact that I made out with Shannon were the only things that processed in my mind.  
  
'Oh, sorry, I just thought that we could do something today, I'm bored.'  
  
'Um, I have practice, and then I'm hanging out with Shannon. I felt bad; I hadn't really hung out with Luis for awhile. I don't think that she would mind if you were to hang out with us though.'  
  
'Shannon huh? What's going on between you two, I see you together all the time.'  
  
'Heh yea I know, I went on a date with her yesterday, and we ended up making out on her front step.' I was kind of waiting to brag to Luis that I went out with her, I wanted to tell anyone.  
  
Luis was silent for awhile I knew he was stunned. 'Banks, I'm impressed. But anyway sure I'll chill with you guy's, just phone me when your done practice.'  
  
'Ok cool.'  
  
'Wait a minute, aren't you worried about the Charlie Fulton factor?'  
  
That thought hadn't really crossed my mind until now. 'Shit, heh, I forgot that, I know Charlie is going to be pissed, how do you think Fulton would react?'  
  
'Dude I don't know, he's been kind of bending to the will of Charlie to keep some sort of calm between everyone. I doubt he would be happy though. He knows that you like her, but I mean that wasn't a secret, but I don't know what he would react to.'  
  
'Fuck it I'll deal with it when it comes around. I have to go to practice but I'll call you afterwards.'  
  
'Ok, later.' Luis said and we both hung up the phone. I got up and went to my bathroom to brush my teeth and then I got dressed, I put on some gray sweats and a black tee shirt and my black hoodie. I grabbed my gear from my bedroom and left for the arena. When I got to the locker room Rick, Scooter and a couple other guys' were already there.  
  
'Hey Banksie, I tried phoning you last night but your mom said you went on a date, care to say who it was?' Rick said from his locker. He had this way of making the simplest question sound so sinister.  
  
Before I answered his question I walked over to my locker and unpacked my pads and other stuff. I can't believe my mom just told a random caller I was on a date! 'I was on a date with Shannon.'  
  
Rick looked at me and smiled in a way I knew I wasn't going to like. 'So what did you do?'  
  
'We, went to see a movie, and then I took her home.'  
  
'That's not what I meant.' Rick said testily.  
  
I knew what he wanted me to say; I wasn't going to say it. 'Well gee Rick, what did you mean?'  
  
Rick rolled his eyes 'Clearly I have to spell it out for you, I mean did you get any?'  
  
'Rick, do you honestly think that I'm going to tell you?'  
  
'No but I can guess, and then tell her brother what happened.'  
  
I was hoping that I think that it was an idle threat, having Fulton kick my ass wasn't really on my top 10 list but I would rather Fulton kick my ass then tell Rick anything that happened on our date. 'Fine, I'm still not going to tell you.'  
  
Rick just smirked and then headed out to the rink. I quickly got into my gear and headed out to the rink with the rest of the team.  
  
After practice I was a little bushed, 30 laps around the rink, and then a scrimmage, and we learned a new play. I was so ready just to do nothing with Shannon and Luis. What Rick said to me earlier still rang in my head. Pissed me off, I swear if he does anything I will personally kick his ass.  
  
When I was driving home I phoned Shannon on my cell, I deiced to call her and hang out with her before calling over Luis. Not that I didn't want to hang out with Luis, I just want to maybe continue a little of last night.  
  
The phone rang once before Shannon answered.  
  
'Hello?' Shannon said, she hates the sound of the phone ringing.  
  
'Hey!'  
  
'Oh hi! Your done practice?'  
  
'Yea I'm in the car now, do you want me to come get you?'  
  
'Yea, I'm all ready, do you want me to bring anything?'  
  
'No, that's ok, I have everything. Oh do you mind if Luis comes by later?'  
  
'Oh no, not at all.'  
  
'Ok great. Well I'll see you in a bit.'  
  
'Alright. See you.'  
  
I should have told her about what Rick said; I don't want her to find out through someone else. I'll explain to her when I see her.  
  
Minutes later I pulled up to Shannon's drive way. I got up to the door and a rush of last night came at me. I rang the doorbell I could hear Shannon running to answer the door. When she answered it she looked amazing; she was wearing a tight black tank top with olive green pants. She is so, so, amazing. We both looked at each other; I wasn't sure if I should hug her or kiss her. Finally one of us decided what to do; Shannon gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
'Hi!' Shannon giggled.  
  
'Hey, you ready to go?  
  
'Uh huh, just let me get my shoes on.'  
  
Shannon's POV  
  
I've been waiting all day to hang out with Adam, I slept to pass the time, I couldn't sleep I kept thinking about the date, mostly the end part, but in general the date.  
  
'So how was practice?' I don't know why I ask questions I don't care to know the answers too.  
  
'Actually I have to talk to you.'  
  
Oh no this didn't sound good, when guys say that it's never good. 'Sure about what?'  
  
'Um Rick asked me what happened on the date and of course being the gentlemen I am I didn't say anything. He said that with a pleased smile on his face. He got kind of pissed about that and I think he made some sort of threat to tell Fulton and exaggerated version of what happened last night.'  
  
Well that was a big load off my shoulders! He loves me! Well he likes me a lot anyway. 'Oh ok, what a bastard. Does he try to make other's life hell? Don't worry about Fulton getting mad, I'm old enough to worry about my own relationships with out my brother pissing his pants over who I'm dating.'  
  
'I have no idea, he gets some sort of sadistic pleasure from pissing off others. I just wanted to tell you know so that you don't think I'm an ass later on if Rick does do it.'  
  
I just smiled at Adam. He's so considerate. Before I knew it we were at Adam's house. His mom and dad went shopping with Adam's little brother Mark, and James was working, and we were left all alone. 'When is Luis coming over?'  
  
'I was thinking that we have a little time to ourselves.' Adam kind of blushed saying that, I knew what he meant by "time to ourselves" or at least I think I did.  
  
We got inside and Adam grabbed something to eat from the kitchen and then we headed to the living room. Adam and me plopped down on the soft brown couch, I slid next to Adam and he put his arm around me. If I wasn't playing it cool I would have giggled and started to smile uncontrollably. But no, I was calm and cool, and freaking out on the inside. A sudden thought occurred to me, without thinking I stretched up a little and caught Adam on the mouth. Adam's hand slid down to my waist and I sat up more and slid my hands to his shoulders. Adams kisses turned a little more heated, it was great. We started to lie down on the couch and Adam start to kiss all down my jaw and then slowly down around my neck.  
  
Adam's POV  
  
I slid my hand to the base of her shirt and continued kissing her neck, I can't believe I'm doing this. I started to run my hand in side her shirt but she quickly grabbed my hand and laced her fingers in my palm. My gentleman is being beaten by the horny devil. '  
  
'Adam. Shannon moaned. Keep your hands where I can see them.' Just when I'm comfortable, I adjusted myself, I felt like I was crushing her. Her leg started hook around my hips. Just as I started to kiss her lips again, the phone rang.  
  
'Damn' I got up off of Shannon, who looked amazing just lying there. I flopped over to the phone on the opposite side of the couch to grab the phone.  
  
'Hello?'  
  
'Hey, Banksie, I'm coming over now. Luis said, I knew he would call and invite himself over. I didn't interrupt something did I?' Luis said, I could imagine the look on his face.  
  
'No, we were just hanging out.' I glanced at Shann, and grinned, she grinned quickly and turned her head away blushing. I swear I would have told him if Shann weren't there. I felt bad that I was going to tell Luis later the "action" that I got.  
  
'Right, I'm sure, Ok I'll let you guy's get back to "hanging out" I'll be over soon.' Luis said and then hung up the phone. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Yea I only own Shannon, and a few others I can't think of right now.  
  
Shannon's POV  
  
So we just kind of sat there, the phone call just stopped any notion going any further. I could tell Adam wanted to start again.but I averted any advances he made.  
  
'Hey Adam, turn the TV on.' I said nudging him off of me. Once he turned on the TV he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and started playing with the strap on my shirt. 'Hey wait what time is it?' I asked nuzzling my head on his shoulder.  
  
'It's about 6 o'clock now.why?' Adam is flicking down on the guide searching for god knows what.please not hockey..  
  
'Because there is a thing on the Byzantium Empire that I wanted to watch.' I saw a bit of it last week but they're doing an en Coeur presentation today, I know Adam isn't very fond of history but sometimes I can get him to watch history type stuff. I know he hates it, but hell, I go to his hockey games, he owes me. Adam made a face at my choice for what we watch.  
  
'Is it on now?' Dread was subtle in his voice. 'Yes it is.could you be the best and turn it to 138?' to sweeten him up a bit I kissed his jaw and then started down his neck. HA! I knew that would work! Or maybe he's just a nice guy. Either way, I got my way.  
  
'Your such princess!' Adam said making a face again. 'Hey I resemble that remark!' I said pushing him away. Then Adam attacked me; he grabbed a pillow and started smothering me with it. I grabbed the pillow from the couch opposite us and started hitting him. The pillow war stopped and Adam kissed me on the mouth, it started out sweetly and then we got a little more intense. Not like before though.  
  
Adam's POV  
  
Finally, we were kissing again. I think years of being considerate and gentleman like were getting to me, because right now all I can think about is going progressively further with Shann. I pushed her shirt strap down and started kissing all over her shoulders and all over her neck. Soft little moans were coming from her; it really got me going. All of a sudden hacking noises started coming from the ledge above the couch, like someone was going to spit on us. I stopped kissing Shann. A little pissed that someone was making that noise and looked up, it was Luis. 'Luis!' Shann shrieked immediately sitting up right.  
  
Luis's POV  
  
Adam's such a liar, gentlemen indeed. I can't believe they didn't hear me coming in, I guess it was because they were in the throws of passion. Shannon looked really embarrassed and Adam looked kind of embarrassed and smug. 'I hope I wasn't interrupting something.' I walked into the living room and wedged myself in-between Adam and Shannon. 'Just so that we don't get so physical while a third party is present.' I said putting my arms around Adam and Shannon. I looked over at Shann; she was as red as I've ever seen her. I don't think that something like this has ever happened to her before.  
  
'Adam, do you have a sweater I could borrow? I'm cold.' Shannon asked sweetly.  
  
'Yea sure, hold on I'll go get you one.' Adam said absently getting up.  
  
'What a good boyfriend' I love putting people on the spot.  
  
Adam left the room quicker and Shannon turned bright red. 'That was quite an entrance.' Shannon said still looking at her knees.  
  
'Well I try, it's about time you two got some. So what is it between you two?'  
  
'I don't know.I guess you will have to ask him, but NOT now, later when I'm not here.' Shannon said, she was quite forceful when she doesn't want to be embarrassed.  
  
Adam quickly came back and tossed Shannon a black hoddie, with the band Metallica written in small white letters. Shannon put the sweater on quickly; she was practically swimming in it.  
  
Shannon's POV  
  
I am so embarrassed! I thought I heard someone come in, but I didn't know so I didn't bother to stop Adam. Mmmm this sweater is warm; it smells like Adam to, like shampoo and soap. Luis is giving off large amounts of body heat.  
  
'So what are we watching?' Luis say's squeezing us closer to him.  
  
'The Byzantium Empire' I said rubbing my hands together. 'Adam do you have anything to eat?' I ask. Adam passed over some chips. I nibbled at them for awhile. After awhile I stretched myself over Luis and Adam. We rented a movie off of pay-per-view, "Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers". Luis ordered a pizza and Adam paid for it. Soon Adam was squished beside me lying down, and Luis was squished at the end of the couch throwing things at Adam that hit me instead and tickling my feet, in which I kicked him several times to make him stop.  
  
Adam's parents and little brother Mark came home at about 8-ish. The movie went on until about 11-ish. 'Adam, I have to go home now.' I said sleepily.  
  
Adam tightened his arms around me. 'No, stay.'  
  
'I'll stay Adam.' Luis said throwing a pizza crust at his head.  
  
'Sorry, but I think my dad would have a problem with that, I said. Luis hunny could you give me a lift home?'  
  
'Sure doll' Luis said tickling my feet again. I kicked him again.  
  
Adam's POV  
  
We walked to the front door, Luis was stumbling like he was drunk, but he wasn't he was just tiered. 'Here's your sweater back.' Shannon said groggily.  
  
'No, it's ok, you can keep it for now, shut up Luis.'  
  
'I didn't even say anything!' Luis protested  
  
'Oh, but you were thinking it, I know you to well.' I pulled Shannon closer to me so I could kiss her. Luis pulled Shann out the door. 'I'll call you later' Shannon calls back.  
  
Shannon's POV  
  
Luis drove me home we laughed most of the way. 'Hey do you think Fulton would shit Frisbee's if he found out about Adam?'  
  
Luis's face went straight, like he was trying to find the right words to say without getting me all worked up. That panicked me. 'Well, I'm really not sure, but the way you two behave it's likely that he will find out pretty soon, and I don't know if he'll be pleased.'  
  
Luis pulled into my driveway. I got out and went inside. I walked into my living room and Dean and Fulton were sitting on the couch watching a hockey game, they looked like pigs. 'Hey' I said. 'Where were you?' Fulton asks immediately. 'I was hanging out with Adam and Luis.'  
  
'So what's going on between you and Adam?' Dean asks smirking.  
  
'Well I guess you could say we are seeing each other right now, but I don't know, I think it may go farther.' The mere thought of that made me blush.  
  
I looked over at Fulton; his eyes were narrowed. 'Rick came up to me yesterday and said that Adam and you went a little beyond kissing on your date.'  
  
'Why would you believe what Rick says? He's an asshole.' When Fulton narrowed his eyes like that he looked like my dad interrogating us when we got in trouble. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Shannon's POV  
  
Fulton eyes were still narrowed as he turned his head back to the TV. I just rolled my eyes. How dare he or anyone else tell me what to do?! I wouldn't even let Adam tell me what to do.  
  
'I still don't want you seeing him, just in case something bad happens.' Fulton says flippantly flopping on the couch.  
  
'What the hell could happen? They're just dating not planning a mass carnage of the student body.' Dean said rolling his eye's at Fulton and turned to wink at me.  
  
'Exactly' I said leaving the room. That conversation could only turn ugly from there. I walked up to my room completely forgetting to call Adam. I got my pj's on fell asleep once my head hit the pillow.  
  
****The Next Day..*****  
  
I woke up the next morning with Guy and Connie poking me in the head.  
  
'Wake up sleepy head' Guy says in a creepily singsong voice. Connie got up off the bed and walked over to my window and opened the heavy red curtains. The sun shone in the room with a violent bright light that was painful to see after just waking up. I had the best view ever though. My window also was a way out onto the second floor porch. My room was the typical girly princess room (minus the pink and frilly), Guy said it fit me perfectly. My room was much bigger than the one before my dad got into a high paying job.  
  
'What the hell.' I sat up in my double bed not really knowing what was happening. 'Who the hell let you guy's in?'  
  
'You mom did your majesty' Guy said throwing a random soft object at my head. God I hate being half-asleep, nothing computes. 'Get dressed, have a shower, do whatever girly thing you do in the morning cause I'm driving.' Guy said.  
  
'No actually I'm driving' Connie said dully still looking out the window. 'I'm just letting you hold the keys'  
  
'Shut up' Guy said burrowing his head in knee's.  
  
'Well if I'm to do any of this I'm going to need the both of you to leave.' Guy and Connie left the room both mumbling incoherently to themselves or to each other, I was far too sleepy to give a crap. As soon as they left I flew under the covers again, closed my eyes. As soon as I was going to fall asleep again my phone rang.  
  
'Hello?' I tried sounding as painful as possible so that they person on the other end would know that they disturbed me.  
  
'Uh hi, Shann?' Adam said weakly. As soon as I knew it was Adam I felt sorry for making him think that he disturbed me.  
  
'Hey.' I said sounding less like a dying animal. I sat up and started playing with my hair, fixing it as best as I could, actually thinking that he knew what I looked like at that moment. 'How are you?' I asked.  
  
'Good, did I wake you?'  
  
'Er, you didn't but Guy and Connie did, and then I was going to go back to sleep but then you called, but I should be getting ready.'  
  
'Oh' His voice dropped a little. 'I was going to offer a drive but I guess Connie is going to drive you.'  
  
'Oh, sorry, well I should go and shower now.' Suddenly I felt weird talking to Adam. I really liked him but maybe what Fulton said had gotten to me more than I thought. 'Ok well I've got to go now.'  
  
'Ok, bye'  
  
Feeling really weirded out I go for a shower. After I get out I walk over to the stereo and flick it on. It started playing "Yeah Yeah Yeah's" I put on my pleated black skirt and black boat neck top. I put curlers in my hair and proceeded downstairs to Guy and Connie, who by this time were already sipping at each other. 'Shut up!' I yelled. They both turned and looked at me.  
  
'Lucy you got that look in your eye!' Guy says mocking me. I just glared at him and gave him the finger.  
  
After my hair was done we went out to Connie's shiny green car. I don't know the types of cars, neither does Connie, it drives Guy crazy. When we got to school I spotted Cher, Di and Val so I split from Connie and Guy and walked over to my "crew".  
  
'Hey' I said adjusting my bag on my shoulder. Cher , Val and Di looked once again flawless. Stupid perfect skin.stupid designer clothes. Hell if my parent's were millionaires I would buy lots of Prada too! But my parents are just moderately wealthy, and buying Prada regularly is not exactly bugitable. I have a fabulous Prada jacket though; I had to save up for months and use Cher's connections to keep it reserved for me.  
  
'Hey!' they all said brightly, in fact to brightly for the morning. I'm really not a morning person and the very image of people bright eyed and bushy tailed in the morning was disturbing. Adam was a morning person, then again Adam was a night person to, I remember last year when we were at the same party and Adam was a little more than tipsy tripping all over the place not making much sense, grinning stupidly, well stupidly cute, hardly the image of a preppy cake-eater. Gentleman indeed! Just as I was thinking this Adam came up behind me and pinched my side.  
  
'Hey' Adam said he looked happy to see me, why did this bug me? Please no, not again, Shannon don't feel this way! I always feel this way! I told myself.  
  
'Hey, what period do we have first?' I managed to sub-conscienceley avert our few words to something pointless.  
  
Adam looked kind of taken aback at my question considering our day yesterday. 'Uh we don't have history first.'  
  
I glanced over at Cher and the rest and they had their "neutral I know you but I would prefer not to talk to you" look on their face. I knew that they didn't get along, I wasn't really sure why, something about cliques meshing. I remember when I first came here last year I got really weird looks because I hung out with a lot of people not just in class. Of course I have my main group but if someone else wants to eat with me at lunch I'll eat with them if they ask me to. Oh how weird I know!?  
  
I took a last look at Adam, 'Uh Banksie, I've got to go right now, but we'll hang out later.'  
  
'Uh, yea.' Adam said thoroughly confused. Why the hell do I persist on shitting on something good when I want the something good?  
  
I turned and returned back to my crew. Val, who was incredibly sweet, and didn't mind the "jocks" nudged me and waggled her eyebrows.  
  
'Shut-up' I mumbled.  
  
'Shann you're not actually seeing him are you?' Cher said in a concerned voice. I think that Cher had some past issue's with the "jock crew" she has it in for them. She will associate with them at parties, but never anywhere else. 'You know most jock guy's are assholes, they're not in it for an actual relationship, just sex.'  
  
In my head I was trying to match my perfect gentleman version of Adam and Cher's version of "guy's like him" together, frankly they had nothing to do with each other. 'Cher, do you even know Adam, he is possibly the most harmless guy ever, if he wasn't playing hockey he would just be a book nerd, who watched hockey or any other sport. He is honestly the sweetest guy ever!' Adam's POV  
  
Ok, Shannon just blew me off completely, I'm horribly confused. I fucking hope she's not going through her "I like you but we would be better off as friends because I don't want to ruin the friendship but by not being in the relationship it will inevitably happen because she won't talk to me." I've seen it happen. She fucking better not do that! She has independence issues.  
  
*****History Class*****  
  
I walked to class the teacher was already there, so were Luis, Guy and Connie. They all waved at me from across the room. I went to take my seat and every time I heard someone come through the door I would flinch and look up to see if it was Shann. Shannon was the third person to come through the door. She barley glanced at me and headed to her seat without acknowledging my existence. She set her stuff down at her seat across the room from me and headed over towards Luis, Guy and Connie. I pushed my crap under the table and headed over to Shannon, Luis, Guy, and Connie. It was kind of weird because ever since I got on varsity.  
  
'Hey Banksie! Long time no see' Connie said smiling.  
  
'Hey guys' I said taking a quick glance at Shannon, but she was looking down. Classic polite avoidance. Classy.  
  
As I was about to continue joking around with the guy's class was going to start and I didn't get to speak to Shann, not that I could count on her to initiate any conversation.  
  
'Why don't you have your books out? Get them out, get them out!' Mr. Douglas says thumping around the classroom. He's a crazy old man, part of the reason I can even tolerate history. 'I'm going to be returning your tests today, only three people managed marks in the 90's. Shannon, well done, Luis, well done, Jake well done as well.' When Mr. Douglas finally gave me back my test, I felt like shit. My day is just getting better. 'Mr. Banks, I'll need to see you after class.' Mr. Douglas said with a tragic look on his face.  
  
'Yea.' I glanced over and Shannon, again..and for the first time today she actually acknowledged my presence with slight sympathy. That was easy for her, she probably got one answer wrong on the test and it was probably a half mark question. Mr. Douglas went over to Shannon and said something that made her look at me funny.  
  
****After Class****  
  
Shannon and me were the last ones to leave, I had a pretty good feeling that Mr. Douglas was going to have Shannon tutor me, which suited me just fine. Stop thinking dirty thoughts!  
  
'Mr. Banks, due to your recent test scores, I think that it is wise that you receive some tutorage, and seeing how Miss. Donahue beat the other two gentlemen with high scores it is only fitting that she give you the assistance that you need. I don't believe this will be a problem, as I'm sure you two are familiar with each other.' Mr. Douglas said, you could really hear his accent. 'I trust this isn't a problem for either of you?' Mr. Douglas said looking up at us from his bifocals.  
  
'No sir, it's not a problem' Shannon said quietly.  
  
After that we walked out of class together. 'So, do you want to have lunch with me?' Shannon asked coyly.  
  
'Uh, ok.' Ok that came out of no where. I thought she was going "just be friends" with me.  
  
*****After School***** Shannon's POV  
  
Ok, so I'm helping Adam out with history, the thought made me really happy, but really nervous. I don't know why, why does he make me so nervous? Is it because it looks like no one wants us to be together, not that we are officially "together"? We agreed to meet after school at my locker, fortunately he didn't have practice after school so I didn't have to wait around for him. I had a killer head ache, I hadn't had a bad headache for awhile. Adam was walking down the hall and sort of diagonally across from me the stupid cheerleader Cathy, Catty or whatever was looking at me like I was ready to set fire to a small animal.  
  
'Hey Banks'  
  
'Hey'  
  
**Weird place to end a chapter I know, but I wanted to up date as soon as possible.** 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
NOTE: Short chapter because it was bugging me were I left the last chapter.  
  
Shannon's POV  
  
I feel kind of weird walking down the hall, were not talking, I can see why though, I did blow him off a lot today. We didn't talk much at lunch today, just organizing what we were going to do. I don't see why he needs any help; he managed a 70% last year. This was just one test. He's good at everything else, I know for a fact that he can do better. But he's really stubborn when it comes to school.  
  
'So, um.' I don't know what to say.  
  
'Yea, are you ok? You were acting really weird all day today.'  
  
I had a feeling that this question was coming. Why can't things just disappear? Why? Because that would be too easy! I took a sideways glance at Adam; he looked so dreamy today. I had to find a way to answer this honestly without sounding like a goof. 'It was just one of my moods, Fulton said something to me last night and it's been festering on my brain all day. And then this morning, Cher and Di once again lectured me on the "horrible jocks"' I said rolling my eye's. 'That didn't bug me so much, it's just Fulton, he's like Charlie's lackey now. Normally I don't mind hanging around him, but, well, you know, with what's been going on. But it doesn't change what.I feel about you.' I could literally feel my entire face burn red!  
  
Adam looked really concentrated. Adam didn't say anything for a bit. I thought he was mad at me. 'How do you feel about me?' He stopped walking.  
  
I had walked up little and turned around. 'Adam, I really like you, you're an awesome friend, and I would like us to be, um' I had never been this shade of red in my life! 'More than friends. But if you don't want to I totally understand, I've been kind of not, the best today.'  
  
'No, you were confusing today, I thought you changed your mind. I really do like you, no matter how confusing you are, you are the most confusing person I've ever met, but if I can still like you... Then I do want to be with you.'  
  
I swear if I was an over emotional girl I would have cried. 'So, what are we saying?' I knew what we were saying I just wanted to know what he was really saying and I wanted him to say it first.  
  
'I'm saying, we should tell everyone who doesn't want us to be together to go hump a log.' Adam said grinning; he was handsome when he grinned.  
  
'So, we are.' I couldn't bring myself to say the words I was worried if I did the very notion of us being together would fade away.  
  
'Yes' Adam said looking me strait in the eye. It seemed that the day had just passed, the sun was sinking quickly and the air became more frigid. Adam's POV  
  
'Yes" was the only words that were able to come out of my mouth at that moment. Completely stunned at what just happened. Shannon, who I've wanted forever, is my girlfriend. Possibly the most complex person ever, like "Shrek" except hot, and a girl. We continued walking to my car. Instead of uneasy nothingness it was comfy. We got in the car, I turned it on and NIN immediately came on. I was relieved that I didn't have hockey practice. I had so much homework to night, and I wanted a chance to just hang out with Shannon. Once we turned into my driveway I saw that everyone was home. I undid my seat belt and just sat there. 'Let's not go in yet' I said as I lay my head back on the seat rest.  
  
'Ok'  
  
'Actually do you want to skip studying tonight? And go out for supper?'  
  
'Are you sure?  
  
'About what supper? Of course, supper's the best.'  
  
Shannon gave me a sideways' glance. 'No, about studying, don't you need to keep your marks high for university?'  
  
'Yea, but I'm doing well in every other class. It will be easy to bring my mark back up.'  
  
Shannon gave me a playful glare. 'If you're sure, but you're the smart one.'  
  
I'm going to kiss Shannon now. I leaned over and kissed Shannon quickly and then went back to my seat. 'So where do you want to eat?'  
  
'Uh, why don't we just go to "Subway". Shannon said. I'm not feeling like eating a lot.'  
  
'Ok.' I started the car again a headed to subway. 


	11. Chatper 11

NOTE: I don't own nothing, except Shannon, and Val  
  
Shannon's POV  
  
'Adam, can you drop me off at home first? I want to change and then go to the bathroom.'  
  
'Why don't you just go at "Subway"?'  
  
'Because public washrooms disgust me' Adam just sighed loudly to show his annoyance, gave me a sideways glare. 'Don't look at me like that! You know you love me!'  
  
Adam pulled up to my home and I was happy to see that Fulton wasn't home, I decided to invite him in. The only cars that I could see was my mom and dad's, and they loved Adam so I thought why not.  
  
"Do you want to come in?" I asked taking off my seat belt. Adam looked really uneasy and shifted uneasily in his seat. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"  
  
"Of course it is!" and I jumped out of the car. I looked back and Adam was just starting to undo his seat belt. He looked kind of nervous. The wind picked up a little, it was the starting of storm wind, you know when everything outside gets are sudden and frantic and the squirrels are acting more squirly finding a place to hide from the rain and cold? Obviously Adam was hesitating so I walked over to his side of the car, opened the car door and forcibly pull him out, which is kind of hard, because I am what people call "dainty", which I'm not, I'm more of a tough broad than I let people know. 'Don't be nervous, Fulton is probably out with Julie, they'll be out for hours, and if they did come back you're my guest so he can't say anything!'  
  
Adam still looked apprehensive. I grabbed his hand and pulled him in side. I have no problem with Fulton knowing about Adam, I'm just annoyed at my parent's reaction to Adam and me. My mom would be all "oh isn't that cute" my dad would embarrass me some way or another. Old home movies of me would be brought out indefinitely as well as pictures. Damn! I walked in side and I heard my mom and dad in the living room. I took a quick look at the clock and noticed that they ate supper all ready. They're so old, it's 4:30pm. 'Hey instead do you just want to hang out here? I don't feel like moving and I think my mom went grocery shopping last night so we have an abundance of food.' 'Sure, ok.'  
  
'Who's here?' My mom calls from the living room. I glanced up at Adam and gave his hand a squeeze and dragged him to the living room. 'Oh hi Adam'  
  
'Yep, we're just going to go downstairs to watch TV.' I led Adam downstairs, I don't think that they noticed we were holding hands. I don't think they would have minded but I still don't want to be embarrassed. When we got downstairs it was super cold; my basement has this horrible habit of being far to cold. I ran and jumped on my couch, then grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around me. 'Oh Adam, you can grab food, it's upstairs.' Adam just nodded and headed up stairs, he mumbled something but I didn't catch it. I could tell he was kind of jumpy. I flicked on the TV and put it to some random music channel. Adam came downstairs with a "coke" and a sandwich. 'What you didn't get me anything?' I asked looking at Adam with sarcastic awe.  
  
Adam looked at me all wide-eyed. "I didn't know you wanted anything!"  
  
I pulled Adam onto the couch; he almost dropped his "Coke" but then quickly regained his balance and plopped down on the couch beside me. "I was kidding, I'm not that hungry."  
  
Adam was sitting in the corner of the couch, he put his drink on the table beside the couch and then I lay down on him and the squishy part of the couch that could be a pillow, but you couldn't sleep there all night without getting a crook in your neck. But for short naps or watching TV it was surprisingly comfy. Adam was so much more of a neater eater than I was he dropped like three crumbs on me, mostly because he chewed up the sandwich in three bites. "Adam could you grab that blanket?" Adam leaned over and grabbed the blanket and then I switch positions so that I was sitting side ways between his legs with my legs over his and my head leaning against his chest. Adam wrapped the blanket around the both of us and grabbed the TV changer from me. Adam wrapped his arms around me and kissed my temple. It felt nice to be just sitting with him doing nothing.  
  
Adam's POV  
  
Shannon's hair smelled amazing. I heard footsteps coming downstairs, actually a number of footsteps. Soon Portman, Julie and Fulton were downstairs. "Oh sorry, didn't mean to interrupt." Portman said with a broad smile on his face. "We didn't interrupt anything did we" Julie said grinning. Fulton just looked blankly at us, it was almost scary, Fulton's a good guy, but he's also a scary guy. Shannon shifted out from my hold on her and gave Fulton a warning look. She wasn't even discreet about it. Portman took the other end of the couch from Shannon and I, and Fulton and Julie took the love seat on the wall adjacent from us. Portman broke the silence that was looming, "So you two shackn' up or what?" 'Slick very slick Dean' I thought giving him a sharp look. Portman responded with a toothy grin.  
  
"Ok let me rephrase it, are you two in a courting relationship?" Dean said in a really bad English accent.  
  
Neither Shann nor I said anything right away. Shannon re-positioned again and dug her head into my chest and covered the blanket up to her nose and nodded. I was glad that the room was semi-dark. "Banksie, if you hurt my sister, I'll kick your ass." Fulton said suddenly. Shannon was about to move to say something in defense. "But, that's just because I don't want anyone to hurt her except me, it's nothing personal, just a older brother thing."  
  
Obviously satisfied with what he said Shann lay back down. I just looked at him and nodded. What the hell was I supposed to say to that? I understood him, but I would never try to hurt her, not intentionally of course. 


	12. Chapter 12

Note: Ok.due to the lack of my updating (really sorry about that I've had stuff to do.and that's not just a lame excuse, I was working on two things for an art show I was in! I sold stuff too! Yea me.anyway), due to me feeling festive and it being Christmas on the day I'm writing this Christmas has magically speed up to around the holiday's in the story. Happy Holiday's everyone! ^_^ Oh and this chapter is really boring.still read it though. Again remember I have no idea about hockey.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Shannon's POV  
  
Adam left a few hours ago; I was still downstairs and awake. Well sort of, it can't really be counted as awake, I was half conscience. Portman, Fulton and Julie left an hour after Adam did, well at least I think it was an hour, it felt like a long time. I can't be bothered with when they left or didn't leave. I'm too sleepy, I might as well go to sleep, I'm going Christmas shopping tomorrow. I wonder what I should get for Adam for Christmas? The situation is delicate, we've know each other for a while now, out of a relationship I mean, but we've only been going "officially" dating for about maybe a week and a half. So if I get him something really amazing and thoughtful it will come off as over zealous girlfriend, and if I get him something mildly half-assed and mildly thoughtful it will seem that I don't care. Anyway planning for it now is pointless, I'm sure the right gift will present it's self when I go shopping.  
  
The next morning I got up around 11:21 Saturday morning, quite a suitable time to get up on Saturday. I lolled around in bed for about half an hour reading a magazine. There was some stupid "sexy tips" like "how to dress sexy for your man" some of them, sadly were actually considerable. I got fed up with the articles and threw the magazine across the room, and it landed in a pile of scattered clothing. I realized that I should call Adam sometime today and find out when he wanted to get together to study.  
  
It was really cold out so naturally I decided to wear a skirt. I slipped on my boots knee length boots. I would ask for a ride but all is for not, the answer would be no. Fulton's become really bitchy lately; I swear guy's get PMS to.  
  
*** The wait for the bus is going to be long and cold; I have this incredible knack for missing the bus. After a twenty minute wait in the bus shelter, in which the glass was smashed I arrived at the mall relatively unharmed. The mall has a talent for bringing out the worst in people, especially at Christmas time. I walked into some store that sold "guy stuff" it even smelled faintly of a men's locker room. I didn't really see anything that Adam would remotely like. What do you get? I've had boyfriends, but I've never had to buy anything for them, they never lasted long. Adam was different, maybe because I knew him longer, but I haven't the foggiest what to get him. I would get him hockey stuff, but that's to general, it's so unoriginal. I'm at a loss; I'm just going to phone him. I got out my small black cell and flipped it open and clicked in Adam's number.  
  
Two rings and Adam picks up the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Adam, it's."  
  
"Oh hi" Adam cut me off. Happy to hear from me much?  
  
"Hey, so I'm at the mall.and shopping for Christmas."  
  
"Already?"  
  
"Yea, there's barely a week before Christmas."  
  
"Are you serious? I should get to that." Adam said drifting off.  
  
"Indeed, so anyway's back to my point.what do you want for Christmas? I was walking slowly, and walked into a music store.  
  
"Uh, I don't know, people should ask that question, it's like an ugly girl asking if you think she's ugly. What are you supposed to say to that?"  
  
"Ok, I'll go into random stores and describe possible gifts. I'm in a music store now. I'm going into the alternative, punk, rock, etc section." I pushed my way between to chunky teenage boys, doing my best to be obnoxious so I could have the row to myself.  
  
"Check to see if they have "Halo 9" that would be kick ass, but don't get it if it's expensive."  
  
"I never said I would get you what you said, I just want idea's. So what are you doing now?" I was sifting through the NIN CD's and success. I found it!  
  
"I'm getting dressed. I have practice in an hour. Then after my dad said something about getting me a job where he works.mail guy or something."  
  
"Oh mail guy, how official." I said molking him.  
  
"Shut up." Adam said getting all fake huffy.  
  
I picked up Halo 9; I was kind of surprised they had it. I decided to get him a Detroit Red Wings blanket too, just to keep with the hockey thing he has. Adam was still talking and changing at the same time, making it kind of funny to listen to him speak. It was kind of cute. I could just picture him holding the phone and putting his shirt on at the same time.  
  
"Adam when are we going to get together to study?"  
  
"How about tonight? Around 7?"  
  
"Sounds good. I'll bring all my notes so that you can copy them down or if you want to fill up yours.or whatever."  
  
"Ok, thanks, my notes are pretty good, but yea I'll look over yours."  
  
"I have to go, 'cause my phone is going to die."  
  
"Ok, I'll call you after."  
  
"Ok bye"  
  
"Bye"  
  
I don't want to sound all mushy but I didn't want my conversation with Adam to end.  
  
Adam's POV  
  
I walked out to my car and threw in my hockey gear. I wasn't particularly looking forward to practice. I like hockey I just don't like my goddamn teammates. I hate dealing with Rick and his "clever" ways to make my life a living hell. Well that's an exaggeration; he's just an asshole who likes to bug me. I got into my car and before I knew it I was in the Varsity boy's locker room. I walked in and only a few guys were changing, some were already on the ice. Scooter was standing by his locker and that's as far as I'm going to go I looked at the ground by that point. Morals of the locker room are quite simple, your stuff the ground your stuff.etc. What is creepy I've caught (purely by accident) Rick starring (literally starring) at Cole.  
  
I headed out to the rink once I was done changing and started the warm up laps before the 30 we did before actual practice. Coach Wilson is a snotty blue-collar guy but he's a good coach. He knows what he's doing.  
  
After practice I took a quick shower stayed out of clear sight from Rick, hey the dude can be gay I just don't want him looking at my package. Once I was dressed I walked up to my locker and grabbed my history textbook and binder, which was in dire need of some organizing.  
  
When I got home my dad was sitting on the couch watching a documentary on some place in Italy.  
  
"Hey dad."  
  
"Adam, I was talking to the head of the social department he said that they are taking young people to deliver mail to the different departments. All you would have to do is bring the envelopes to the numbers on the cubicles. It pays pretty well, and it's only two hours every Thursday and Friday. So what do you say?" My dad seemed pretty happy about his idea.  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
"Well, good because I've set up an interview for tomorrow after school. 3:30. Can you make it?"  
  
I scanned my brain quickly.do I ever do anything important besides hockey, homework and most recently Shannon.well of course not actually "doing" her, well not at the moment.  
  
"Yea I can make it."  
  
"Ok great." My dad seemed so happy, it's like when I was little and I offered to help him shovel the driveway even though we had a snow blower.  
  
I literally ran to my room and picked up the phone to call Shannon. I never knew I could dial a number that quickly.  
  
Ring ring Ring  
  
"Hello?" it was Portman's voice.  
  
"Hey, is Shann there?"  
  
"What is the nature of the call?" Portman says, gee he's a "fun" guy.  
  
"Well if you must know she moon lights as a call girl." I said flippantly.  
  
All I hear next is Portman yelling for Shannon. On the other end of the line Portman is telling Shannon what I said, like I said, "fun" guy.  
  
"So I'm your call girl eh?" Shannon say's coyly.  
  
"Only if you want to be baby."  
  
"You're not really good at being a "playa" stick to being the preppy guy we all know and love!" Shannon managed to incorporate the word playa and make it sound all mushy. "But you're not that preppy, you have a bit of an edge to you."  
  
"Aww gee thanks." I'm really not as preppy as people think I am I can be a sarcastic asshole sometimes. "So you want to come over now?"  
  
"Yea sure, I'll catch the next bus.that comes in, wow ten minutes!" "Don't take the bus I'll drive you."  
  
"Oh no it's ok, I don't mind taking the bus. I mean I don't want to put you out or anything." Shannon said, she always was afraid of being a mooch, she doesn't drive and either takes the bus, walks, or relies on someone to drive her everywhere.  
  
"No you won't don't worry, and this way I'll be able to see you sooner." Oh man, I can't believe I just said that!  
  
There was some shy giggling on the other end, clearly I caught her off guard. From other boyfriends that she's had (which killed me in side when she had them) they lost her attention because they fawned attention on her, she has attachment issues.  
  
"Well if you're sure you want to come pick me up, then I guess it's ok." Shannon said quietly.  
  
"Ok then, I'll come and get you."  
  
"Ok, well bye."  
  
"Bye" I let the phone click and grabbed my keys.  
  
***  
  
I walked up the front steps and barley knocked on the door before Shannon opened it. She again looked fantastic. She was wearing a black knee skirt and her jacket met the length of her skirt and she was wearing a tight-ish light pink shirt. She wears the simplest things and looks hot.  
  
"Hi, you look great." I said wrapping my arm around her waist.  
  
"Hey, thanks, not to bad your self Banks." She said returning the gesture and wrapped her arm around me. I was only wearing jeans a "Nine Inch Nails" T-shirt and a black sweater. It was unusually cold so I was regretting not putting on a jacket. Damn, it's starting to snow.  
  
"It's cold out." Shannon said initiating conversation.  
  
"Yea, and me being brilliant decided not to bring a coat."  
  
"Well you feel warm. But all guy's are warm." Shannon said kind of dreamily.  
  
We separated and got into the car. It was still warm from the drive over. It wasn't that long of a drive, but my car warms up pretty fast.  
  
"I'm so tired! The mall was nuts today! But I managed to buy everyone a present, even yours! Do you want to know what it is? Wait, I'm not going to tell you.you will just have to wait." Shannon got really hyped at Christmas; both Fulton and her go nuts. You wouldn't expect it, but I've seen them decorating the house and singing. It's actually pretty funny to see.  
  
"Speaking of presents, what do you want for Christmas?" I asked Shannon, everyone think she's hard to buy for; she's actually pretty easy to please.  
  
"Oh, nothing special, music, paint, a lamp, whatever, you don't have to do anything special."  
  
"A lamp?"  
  
"Yea, I want a new one, just a plane one so I can do something funky to it."  
  
I just quickly looked at her and gave her a funny look. She made a pretty cool one before but there is only so much you can do to a lamp.  
  
"Ok."  
  
***  
  
When we got to my house my mom loaded us up with food and we went to my room. My room was pretty plain, a few hockey posters on the walls, Metalica, NIN other music posters. Actually today my room was kind of messy. Cloths were everywhere, my bed was unmade, which was normal, but having a girl in my room made it seem messier than normal. I jumped on my bed and grabbed my books from the floor. Shannon sat on the opposite end of my double bed. Her legs were stretched and crossed almost touching mine. I got up and crawled closer to her.  
  
"So do you want to have a look at my notes?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Shannon's POV  
  
I like Adam's room, it made him seem more normal for some reason, I mean of course he's normal, but he's always been so good looking and smart, I guess I thought he would be neat and nothing out of place. I keep obsessing weather or not he'll like his gift.I think he likes the Red Wings.he said something before about them being a good team. I kind of zone out when the subject of hockey comes up. Adam was jotting down notes he thought were important. I was looking through the textbook reading passages I thought looked interesting. After about twenty minutes he was done. "So what do you think you need help in?" I asked shyly, I hate doing stuff like this, I'm always afraid I'll sound preachy.  
  
"Well it's not that I need help it's a matter of absorbing it all and memorizing it and knowing it at the same time." Adam said sitting lying sideways; his feet were hanging off the side of the bed. I never realized how tall he was, of course you can't deny he's tall but wow, he's really tall.  
  
"Oh, well what I find helps me is reading over my notes before I go to bed every night. I don't know why Mr. Douglas thinks you need a tutor. It was just that one test that brought you down."  
  
"Yea, well now we have an excuse to "study" together." Adam said with a smile that looked like Luis when he was trying to get into a girl's pants.  
  
"Study, I'm sure. Pass me the chips."  
  
Adam tossed me the chips, and nuzzled his face in my neck started kissing me. "Adam, maybe we shouldn't, your parents are downstairs, what happens if the come upstairs?" Yea I ruin a good thing, so like me!  
  
"I have a girl in my room, I think they know what might happen."  
  
"Yea but do they know we are going out?" Why the hell do I always have to be so cautious?!  
  
"Well, I don't know." Adam looked confused. "How many people actually know about us?"  
  
"Well there is Fulton, Dean, Julie, your hockey team, other than that not many."  
  
And here's where I end this chapter.. 


	13. Chater 13

Chapter 13  
  
Adam's POV  
  
"Who cares who knows about us." I said kissing the top of the bridge of her nose and stroking her hair.  
  
"Yea you're right." Shannon grabbed my wrist and brought my face down to meet her's. We just sat there not kissing but almost. Then Shannon grazed her lips over mine and I returned it by kissing her. Slowly our mouths opened and wrapped my hands around her tiny waist. I never thought she was the one to exercise but through her shirt I could feel tiny muscles.  
  
"Hold on" I said grabbing the remote for my stereo and turned it on. Some crap was playing on the radio station. I didn't care, I'm a teenage guy with a hot girl in my room music isn't my first priority. When I turned back Shannon was leaning back on her arms. I went back to wrap my arms around Shann, we lay down on the bed and she ran her fingers through my hair. I guess the music was on to loud or something because my dad came in the room when we making out.  
  
"Adam!"  
  
"Dad! I was uh."  
  
Shannon sat up immediately her hair was kind of messy from lying down; my hair was messy because Shannon was running her fingers through it.  
  
"Maybe you should uh, keep the, hem, door open Adam."  
  
"Yea, all right." My dad left, Shannon moved to the side of the bed.  
  
"Your not going to be in trouble are you? Maybe I should go. No in fact going is good, I'm gonna go."  
  
"No, don't go! I'm not going to be in trouble, why would I? We're both 18." I said throwing myself over the bed and grabbing for her hand.  
  
"I'm sorry it's just been the first time that someone walked in.on well, you know." Jeez Shann was being cute.  
  
Shannon sat down on the bed next to me and leaned down and kissed me. "I still think that I should go, but I'll call you when I get home."  
  
"Don't go." I pulled Shannon down and kissed her again. I'm not used to being this forward, she's just, I don't know, I just really like her.  
  
Shannon pulled away, "no Adam I should go, I said I would call Guy later, and then Cher."  
  
"Ok fine"  
  
"You can keep my notes if you want."  
  
"No thanks I've got them all."  
  
"Ok."  
  
***  
  
In the car Shann leaned her head against my shoulder, I really like that middle seat in the front idea. When we got to her house she kissed me quickly and left the car. *** When I got home my dad was waiting for me by the door.  
  
"Hi dad." His face was creepy and calm, there was almost anger there but he had that sweaty "my son got a girl pregnant," look on his face.  
  
"Adam, is that your friend Fulton's sister?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Is she your, ahem, girlfriend?  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Do you have a problem with her?"  
  
"No, she looks like a nice girl. That's my point, you're a nice guy, she's a nice girl, you don't have to do things like that behind doors."  
  
Would you rather me do it on the kitchen table? I really felt like saying that, instead I just nodded  
  
"She's not going to interfere with your hockey is she? Or your school work? Because Adam you know you have a lot of potential, you could be spotted by a scout!"  
  
"I know dad, but can't I do something that has no relation to hockey or school, I want a life you know!"  
  
"Don't take that tone Adam! Yes you can but you have to know how to balance, and you have this new person in your life, that's just one more thing on your plate!"  
  
My mom walked into the front hall. "Adam your father say's that you have a girlfriend?"  
  
I couldn't help but grin. "Yea I do."  
  
"Was she the girl that went upstairs with you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
I could feel my parents slowly close in on me. I'm not used to being attacked because of behavior with a girl.It's usually James. He's a man slut.  
  
"She was lovely. Don't get her pregnant." It was amazing how fast my mom could go from sweet and motherly to paranoid.  
  
"Thanks mom, real supportive. I said out loud. //I'm not James.// I eased my way out of the front entrance and tried to get to my room as fast as I could.  
  
Shannon's POV  
  
After Adam dropped me off at my house I went to my room and called Guy. Guy was one of my best friends, Connie used to get kind of jealous, but now she's totally fine, I consider her one of my better friends. She's one of the only "jocks" who hangs out with Cher, Di, Val and myself.  
  
Guy answered the phone. "Guy's house of love."  
  
"Eww, don't answer the phone like that. That freaks the hell out of me."  
  
"So are you shackn' it up with Banksie?"  
  
"Gee Guy way to be subtle."  
  
"And yes I am dating him. Oh wanna hear something weird?"  
  
"Not if it has to do with Adam's body."  
  
"No but if you must know his bod is fabulous. But that's besides the point, we were making out on his bed and his dad walked in on us."  
  
"Why would you imagine I would want to know about that? Never speak to me again."  
  
When either Guy or myself say's anything like that we take it literally.  
  
"Ok, I'm tired of the silence keep talking."  
  
"Actually I have nothing more to say. Other than Adam, nothing happens. Oh wait I went shopping for Christmas presents."  
  
"Really, what did you get me."  
  
"Nothing. Of course I did, but I'm not going to tell you."  
  
"Hey, how do you think Charlie will react to Adam being your boyfriend?"  
  
"For all I care he can hump a log and get slivers."  
  
"Good attitude."  
  
"Well I have to go now cause Connie is here."  
  
"Ok, and I have to phone Adam."  
  
We both said bye simultaneously. 


	14. Chapter 14

NOTE: Sorry for the lateness.again. I had to write another story for school and I had exams. *Cries* I had to present it too! That hurt my soul! Euh I've been listening to the Postal Service a lot so sometimes things can be a little gooey. Sorry if this chapter sucks.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
After I got off the phone with Guy I changed into my black sweats and a heavy black sweater. I plopped down on my bed and turned on my CD player; Poe was one of the CD's in rotation. I murmured along to the music, trying to find the phone in the mess I call my room.  
  
I quickly dialed in Adam's number; it rang twice before his little brother answered.  
  
"Hello?" Chris, Adam's little brother answered the phone shyly.  
  
"Hi, is Adam there please?"  
  
"Uh sure just a sec." He put his hand over the receiver but you could still hear yelling on the other end.  
  
Adam picked up the other end. "Hi, hold on a sec."  
  
I could hear Adam yelling that he had the phone and the other ends receiver clicked.  
  
"Hey" Adam said kind of breathless.  
  
"Hey, so did your dad get on your case about." I didn't bother to finish it kind of embarrassed me.  
  
"Not really, it's just a little weird for them to catch me going at it with a girl"  
  
"Oh well that's good." God I'm stupid. It's like I have nothing of value to say.  
  
Just as Adam started to say something his mom picked up the phone.  
  
"Oh Adam, are you going to be done, I need to phone your Aunt Maria, about Christmas." Adams mom picked up the other line.  
  
"Sure mom I'll be off in a sec. Hey I'll call you later, my mom needs the phone."  
  
"Sure ok" I was only slightly disappointed, but oh well.  
  
"Bye" Adam said  
  
"Bye"  
  
Adam's POV  
  
I decided to go for a shower. I walked into my bathroom, actually pretty clean, I guess my mom cleaned it yesterday when I was at practice. I stripped off my cloths and threw them into a heap on the ground. I stepped into the shower, turned on the water, it went straight to hot, none of that half way between cold and warm. The hot water was making me kind of drowsy. I stood in the shower for a few minutes just letting the water run down me. I suddenly began to wish Shannon was in the shower with me.  
  
After my shower I changed into some clean sweats and went to study for my history class. I fell asleep within fifteen minutes of studying; I was dead tired for some reason.  
  
Shannon's POV  
  
The next morning I was awakened to Adam shaking me awake. I could feel the chill from the outside still on him, so I snuggled under the blankets more.  
  
"What the hell Adam?" I wined  
  
"Oh I see someone isn't a morning person!" Adam said shaking me more.  
  
"No morning people are un-natural!"  
  
"Come on, go brush your teeth I want to kiss you." Adam said kissing along my jawbone.  
  
I got up and went for my bathroom. I love having my own bathroom it saves wasting my lungs yelling at Fulton to get out. I took out my orange flavored toothpaste, it's gross but it leaves me minty fresh. Adam walked in while I was brushing my teeth I probably looked like I had rabies, so I motioned for him to leave. He rolled up a towel and wiped me with it and left. Weirdo. After I finished brushing my teeth I walked out and tackled Adam, it didn't do much but he gave me a piggyback to my bed. My room was a mess, it was kind of embarrassing, and bras and various other forms of clothing were strewn about my floor.  
  
"Who let you in?" I asked pushing cloths out of the way trying to make the room appear tidier.  
  
"Um, Fulton did." Adam flopped down on the bed.  
  
"Really? Isn't Charlie here?"  
  
"Uh yea, he is." Adam said getting kind of uncomfortable.  
  
"He didn't say anything to you did he?"  
  
"No, Portman lead him into the living room. He was pretty close to saying something to."  
  
"Don't let it bother you babe. He's just having male PMS."  
  
Adam grinned. "I have a pet name?"  
  
"No, it just slipped out." I said trying to look innocent.  
  
"Uh-huh"  
  
"Hey I better go for a shower now, so yea you can wait here or go downstairs."  
  
"I'll stay here." Adam said grinning.  
  
"Ha, right you're not going to catch me in my nuddy pants."  
  
Adam's POV  
  
Shannon left for her shower so I was left in her room. I was really hopping that Charlie wouldn't come in to bitch. I have no idea what he would bitch for, but you never know with him these days.  
  
I heard someone coming up the stairs, hopefully it wouldn't me Charlie, I'm not in the mood for Mr. Pissy Pants. The door opened and Portman, Guy, and Connie came in.  
  
"Hey Banks!" Connie said.  
  
"Hey Con-off" Guy and Portman tackled me.  
  
"Hey Cake-eater" Portman said pushing himself up.  
  
"Hey, Guy, Connie, Portman. Guy get your skinny ass off me."  
  
"Where is Shannon?" Guy asked.  
  
"She's in the shower."  
  
***  
  
After about 20 minutes Shann came out of the bathroom, hair dry and fully clothed. She looked great; but then again I always think she looks great. I got off the bed where Portman was laying down in a daze listening to music and Connie and Guy were nestled in the corner of the bed together. I wrapped my arms around her, she still felt warm from the clammy bathroom. Her arms laced around my neck and we were just about to kiss.  
  
"Please, it's not even bloody 9:00 in the morning, hold off please!" Portman said throwing a pillow at us.  
  
"I'll kiss whom ever I want thank you!" Shannon said in a contrary tone throwing the pillow back in Dean's face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shannon's POV  
  
Adam drove Connie; Guy and I to school while Dean caught a ride with Fulton, Julie and Charlie. There was minimal animosity between Charlie and Adam; they didn't say much they acted as if each other didn't exist, which was kind of a relief.  
  
"I'm so glade this is the last week of school," I said getting out of Adam's black car. "Are we still getting together after school today?"  
  
"Uh, well no, I have to go Christmas shopping with Connie and Guy." Adam said sheepishly.  
  
I nodded my approval. "Don't get anything expensive."  
  
"Who said I was going to get anything for you?" Adam grabbed me by the waist and hugged me.  
  
"Banksie!" A loud voice belonging to Rick. He motioned for Adam to join them.  
  
Adam looked kind of hesitant; he looked back at me. I knew Adam was a stronger person than he let on, but Rick threatened him, Rick threatened everyone, except my big brother and Dean. I took special pride that my brother could take on "big mean Rick" and kick ass.  
  
I pulled Adam into a long kiss. I noticed a dark haired cheerleader watching Adam near by. Hopefully she got the message. I'm terribly protective of people and things I care about.  
  
Adam's POV  
  
I gave Shannon one more kiss before I joined Rick and the rest of the Warriors. I hate going to the beckon call of someone I hate. It makes me feel like a dog.  
  
I gave a curt nod to Rick and stood idly until I was called upon, just like a dog.  
  
"Banksie, there is a party at my house this weekend. You're going right?" Rick said with the usual cocky look on his face.  
  
Feeling like if I didn't go I would be in shit I gave Rick a nod.  
  
"You can bring your girlfriend too." Rick said smiling.  
  
I didn't like the way he smiled when he said that. "Alright, I'll see if she want's to go." I said dryly.  
  
END. 


End file.
